Les histoires d'un trio I : Etre perdue Ensemble
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: Nouveau contexte. Nouvelle histoire. Ces mots peuvent devenir réalité lorsqu'un trio génialement fou se retrouve face à une pierre qui le ménera tout droit dans l'histoire de GONE. Sauf que celle-ci est différente. Astrid n'a pas de petit frère autiste. Et pourtant, une personne nommé Pete est le roi de La Zone. Le Trio devra faire face à l'amour et la mort. Que la folie vous garde
1. Prologue

Commençons par le commencement.

Attention, vous lecteurs, vous allez mettre les pieds dans un antre sacré qu'est un trio... Fou! Ce dit Trio, est à fait une découverte fantastique! Mais je ne puis en dire plus sans _"foutre en l'air l'intrigue" _(dixit Cléa). Ô grand jamais je ne vous cacherai pareille découverte mais rien ne puis vous inquiéter car vous serez au courant de tous!

Mais commençons par le commencement.

Cette première histoire relatant notre Trio, aura pour sujet : GONE. Un livre. Mais je ne puis vous en dire plus à moins de _"balancer le suspens sur le balcon" _(dixit Anita). Donc voilà!

Mais commençons par le commencement.

Sachez tout de même gente lecteur mal avisé, que si vous lisez cette histoire, vous devez être un minimum ouvert à la folie. Mais je ne puis vous en dire plus à moins de _"casser l'histoire en deux parts égales" _(dixit Amélie). Donc voilà!

_"Que le folie vous entraine"_ (dixit Anita) _"Qu'elle vous mène au large"_ (dixit Amélie) _"Qu'elle vous embrasse et vous aime"_ (dixt Cléa) _"Soit que vous soyez avec elle"_ (dixit Trio)


	2. La pierre du temps

**Chapitre I : **_La pierre du temps._

"-Moi je l'aurai nommé "_La pierre folle" _! Maugréa Cléa.

-Toi tu qualifies tout ce qui n'est pas normal, de fou. Pouffa Amélie en levant les yeux aux cieux.

-Je suis d'accord avec Amel' mais Clé n'a pas tort... Elle est un peu folle tout d'même! Souffla Anita."

* * *

**TOUT EST A... HEU... A L'AUTEUR *se met à pleurer* je sais je suis nulle j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur! :'( BON TOUT EST A L'AUTEUR SAUF LE TRIO, LE FANTÔME ET LA PIERRE! :D *fière d'elle***

* * *

_Ou comment se rendre compte, que le monde est parfois étrange..._

_Le livre, Gone, était sortit en magasin. Notre Trio l'avait lu. Ou du moins l'avait presque lu... Mais on va pas jouer avec les détails!_

Le soleil était à son zénith. Deux jeunes filles se prélassaient dans l'herbe en attendant une troisième, en retard. C'était le premier jour des vacances d'été et fort heureusement, il faisait beau. Une des deux jeunes filles se nommait Anita, elle était brune aux cheveux lisses, et avait _un charme certains _(dixit Amélie). L'autre était un peu plus grande et avait des cheveux bouclés. Elle était aussi brune. Ces derniers étaient attachés sous ordre d'une certaine jeune fille par SMS (bien que la certaine jeune fille aurait préférait qu'elle les coupe). Elle se nommait Amélie. Mais tout cela est bien secondaire.

"-J'm'ennuie... Bougonna Amélie.

-Moi aussi t'inquiètes pas tu n'es pas seule... Souffla Anita en prenant un air angélique.

-Wow! Comme c'est géniale! On est deux à s'ennuyer! Comme on va aller loin...!

-Elle est toujours en retard..."

Soudain, la "certaine jeune fille" déboula, telle une furie. Elle posa son vélo et voulut sans doute se précipiter vers ses amies mais elle... Trébucha sur quelque chose. Certains, vu la chute, aurait pleurer ou même juste dit un "ouille!" mais la jeune fille se contenta d'éclater de rire. _Et comme tout le monde le sait, le rire est un remède contagieux _(dixit Cléa) alors ses amies suivirent le mouvement.

"-Pas douée va! S'exclama Amélie.

-Mais j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose! Se défendit l'intéressée."

Elle se mit alors à tâtonner le sol.

"-Ah ah! S'écria-t-elle. Regardez-cela!"

Les deux autres s'approchèrent. En effet, un petit coin de fer sortait du sol.

"-Je me demande ce que c'est... Souffla Anita."

En guise de réponse, Cléa commença à creuser suivis par Amélie et Anita. Puis bientôt, une boite en fer fut dans les mains sales du trio.

"-Ouvre! Cria Cléa à Anita.

-Ouais attend... Marmonna la jeune fille."

Une fois la boite ouverte. Elles découvrirent une pierre de forme étrange et surtout très lumineuse au point qu'elles en furent éblouis. Amélie se leva et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les sacs à dos. Elle ouvrit son sac bleu et en sortit trois pairs de lunettes de soleil.

"-Je vous présente les nouvelles lunettes de soleil! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton publicitaire. Non seulement elles protègent du soleil mais qui plus est, elles protègent aussi des pierres lumineuses! Les montures sont légères étant composés de carbone et de...

-Rho! Epargne-nous les détails et passe-les! Railla Cléa."

Amélie bougonna mais les passa tout de même. Après une observation minutieuse, les trois jeunes filles se rendirent à l'évidence : cette pierre était vraiment, étrange.

"-On dirait un scarabée mélangés à une libellule croisés à un alligator... Commenta Cléa.

-Le pire, c'est que tu as raison... Soupira Anita.

-Oh regardez! Un bouton bleu! S'exclama Amélie.

-Et un bouton rouge! Cria Cléa!

-On prend quelle couleur?"

Dès qu'Anita eut fini de poser sa question, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

"-Bleu!S'écria Amélie.

-Non rouge!

-Le rouge est signe d'avertissement!"

Cléa se leva, _rouge_ de colère!

"-Ô douleur infernale! Clama-t-elle. Toi, Amélie! Que je croyais mon amie tu fais partie de ces personnes qui discriminent la couleur rouge! Cette couleur qui n'est autre que le couleur du début et de la fin! Couleur de l'aube et du crépuscule! Ô torture! Toutes les personnes sur cette maudite Terre seraient donc insensible au charme de cette couleur!

-Oh regardez! Un bouton vert! S'écria Anita."

Elle s'attira deux regards noirs.

"-On a qu'à appuyer sur les deux? Proposa-t-elle timidement."

La répartition des couleurs ne fut pas longue. Cléa avait le doigt qui frôlé le bouton rouge, Amélie de même mais sur le bleu et Anita sur le vert.

"-A trois! S'exclama nerveusement Cléa. Un, deux, trois!"

Les trois boutons furent enclenchés en même temps. La luminosité de la pierre augmenta, rendant les lunettes inutiles. Mais en même temps que cela, le temps s'arrêta partout sur Terre sauf sur notre Trio. Un oiseau resta suspendu en l'air dans son élan. Les passants restèrent bloqués dans leurs positions. Cléa, Amélie et Anita ne pouvaient plus reculer. Mais avancer vers la pierre ça oui!

Une terreur oppressante s'installa dans le cœur du trio. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Amélie tellement elle, la peur, était forte. Cléa sauta dans les bras d'Anita qui la serra de toutes ses forces.

"-Je t'aurai aimé ô monde cruel! S'étrangla Cléa.

-Je t'aurai aimé ô trio fou! Renchérit Anita.

-Je vous aurai aimé ô mes chats! S'exclama très sérieusement Amélie."

La terreur s'évapora d'un seul coup. Amélie s'attira deux regards amusés. Et elles éclatèrent d'un rire étrangement soulagé. Comme-ci elle n'attendait que cela, la pierre se mit à grossir. Elles ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite.

"-Oh! Regardez! S'affola Anita.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionne bêtement Cléa.

-Bah tu l'vois bien... La pierre grossit en devenant rectangulaire! S'exclama Amélie comme-ci il s'agissait d'une évidence."

En effet, la pierre à présent rectangulaire, grossit jusqu'à devenir haute de deux mètres.

"-On dirai une porte... Souffla Cléa médusée.

-Il y a même une poignée... Argumenta Anita."

Après un bref regard aux deux autres, Cléa s'avança tremblante d'hésitation vers la porte. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit avec une lenteur exaspérante pour qui n'aurait pas goûter à la peur mais bien trop rapide pour le trio. Une lumière jaunâtre s'échappait de l'ouverture. Cléa regarda ses amies avec une lueur de folie dans le regard.

"-N'y pense même pas! S'écria Anita."

Cléa voulut revenir vers ses amies mais elle trébucha et ses pieds furent aspirés par la porte/pierre/scarabée/libellule/alligator. Amélie se précipita et attrapa les bras de la jeune fille. Cléa était à présent aspirée jusqu'à la taille. Des larmes de peur coulait sur ses joues.

"-Ne me laisse pas Amel'... Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie... Pria Cléa d'un ton angoissé."

Mais la vérité était là, présente. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Cléa était aspirée. A présent seule sa tête et ses avants bras ressortaient du passage.

"-Laisse-moi... S'étrangla Cléa avant que sa tête ne disparaisse.

-Jamais! Cria Anita en attrapant les pieds d'Amélie."

Mais malgré tous les efforts de ses amies, les mains de Cléa glissèrent de celle d'Amélie.

"-Cléa! Hurla Amélie en larme.

-Laisse-la... Elle ne peut plus t'entendre...

-Hé! C'est faux je vous entends! S'écria la voix de Cléa."

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Amélie qui sauta dans le tourbillon sans hésiter.

"_Elles sont idiotes... Hum... Non... Je suis juste d'une intelligence supérieure..." _Pensa Anita. Puis elle sauta.

Cléa avait glissé de tout son long sur un parquet, avant de se cogner contre une étagère. Des livres lui tombèrent dessus.

"-Cléa!

-Laisse-la... Elle ne peut plus t'entendre..."

La jeune fille s'enflamma.

"-Hé! C'est faux je vous entends! S'offusqua-t-elle."

Soudain Amélie arriva mais prise dans son élan, enfin dans son saut, elle glissa comme Cléa mais tête la première. Elle ne se prit point de livre grâce à Cléa en mode "coussin amortisseur" qui elle par contre se reprit un livre sur le ventre. L'étagère était donc pleine à craqué de livre. Anita arriva. Elle glissa mais Amélie l'amortit. Et Cléa se reprit un livre. La porte se referma.

"-On est où? Questionna Amélie.

-Aucune idée... Répondit Cléa.

-Mm... C'est charmant comme nom... Rigola Anita.

-J'ai vue mieux...

-Moi j'aurai dit Pierre-land."

Cléa et sa remarque à deux balles, se reçut deux livres dessus. La pièce était entouré d'étagère pleine de livre. A part deux fenêtre et la porte. Soudain, deux étagère se séparèrent laissant apparaître un couloir. Et une chose étrange apparut. Au début, ce ne fut qu'une ombre... Terrifiante. Le Trio se précipita à l'opposé de l'ombre, dans un angle de la pièce. La silhouette s'approcha...

* * *

Voilà! C'était mon premier chapitre!

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé... Ouais je sais, ce trio arriva à faire de l'humour en situation pas drôle. Ouais je sais, je sais pas faire d'humour. Ouais je sais, je sais faire que du tragique...

Tiens! J'ai une idée! C'est l'heure des... Ouais je sais...

_Ouais, je sais... _L'humour n'est pas mon fort.

_Ouais, je sais..._Anita est vantarde.

_Ouais, je sais..._Cléa est timbrée.

_Ouais, je sais..._Amélie est zarbi.

_Ouais, je sais..._La silhouette n'est pas une silhouette.

_Ouais, je sais..._L'ombre n'est pas une ombre.

_Ouais, je sais..._La pierre est une porte.

_Ouais, je sais..._Il n'y aucun rapport avec GONE mais on va rattrapé cela dans le chapitre 3...

_Ouais, je sais..._Je n'ai pas lu tous les Gone...

_Ouais, je sais..._Je sais pas comment je vais faire

_Ouais, je sais..._Tout le monde s'en fou...

_Ouais, je sais..._Hein? Quoi?!

_Ouais, je sais..._Bon je m'en fou...

_Ouais, je sais..._J'ai plus rien à dire...

Voilà, qu'elle idée merveilleuse! Pas cohérente mais merveilleuse! Bon... Si vous pouviez me dire votre avis... C'est pas pour vous faire du chantage mais... Reviews please!

Folité O.o


	3. Le fantôme

Salut,

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, moi je le trouve pas terrible-terrible... Enfin bon, il faut bien passer par-là pour avoir la suite... ^^

On se revoit à la fin!

Moi, Folité! O.o

* * *

**Chapitre II : **_Le fantôme..._

"-Moi, j'aurai dit "_le génie"_... S'exclama Cléa.

-CE N'EST PAS UN GÉNIE! S'énerva Amélie.

-Ou _"la carverne d'Ali Baba! _Renchérit Anita, ignorant Amel'.

-CE N'EST PAS LA CARVERNE D'ALI BABA!

-En plus c'est un génie, pas Ali Baba... Soupira Clé."

* * *

**TOUT EST A L'AUTEUR DE GONE (oui je n'ai toujours pas retrouver son nom) SAUF LE TRIO ET LE FANTOME (oui malheureusement)**

* * *

_Ou comment se rendre compte que la folie est pouvoir_

Cléa monta sur le dos d'Anita. Amélie s'en alla vers la droite et Anita, toujours avec Cléa, sur la gauche. L'ombre regarda du côté des deux jeunes filles. Cléa arrivait à la hauteur de ce qui semblé être le visage de l'ombre. Elle lui donna un coup de poing mais celle-ci tourna sur elle même et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Anita qui en eut le souffle coupé et qui faillit lâcher son amie. Amélie arriva et prit ce qu'elle croyait être les épaules de l'ombre et tira pour l'écarter de ses amies. Mais comme il n'y eut aucune résistance, Amélie chancela en arrière et tomba près du mur, elle se rattrapa au rideau de la fenêtre mais ces derniers lâchèrent et la lumière rentra dans la pièce. Ainsi Amélie découvrit qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une couette sale.

Cléa éclata de rire la première suivit de près par les deux autres. L'ombre n'était autre qu'un drap flottant (tel les fantômes) sur un balais (tel une sorcière) avec une citrouille (tel celle creuse d'Halloween) en guise de tête.

"-Je ne vous fait pas peur? S'offusqua le fantôme d'une voix fluette."

A la surprise d'Amélie, le fantôme parlait avec la bouche creusés dans la citrouille.

"-Au début, si... Hoqueta Anita. Mais après..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase tant le fou-rire était présent.

"-Après? Insista la citrouille.

-Et bien disons que votre physique... S'exclama Amélie.

-N'est point terrifiant... Continua Anita.

-Mais plutôt hilarant. Termina Cléa.

-Vous avez pas tort. Concéda le fantôme. Asseyez-vous."

Les jeunes filles obtempérèrent en s'agenouillant au sol.

"-Des questions sans doute? Sourit le fantôme.

-Qui êtes-vous? Questionna Anita.

-On dirait un génie... Souffla Cléa.

-Ce n'est pas un génie, c'est un fantôme! Soupira Amélie. En plus tu le vois bien il n'y a pas de lampe magique!

-Mais il est dans une pierre!

-Ce n'est pas une lampe!

-Mais si on taille la pierre cela donne une lampe!

-Mais on perd des degrés de magie à cause de l'effritement de la pierre!

-Et alors! Cela donne une lampe magique!

-Mais je pense que la lampe est plus magique la pierre!

-Et?

-Et bien si on prend en compte que la pierre perd des degrés de magie quand on la taille en lampe...

-Elle en devient plus forte que la lampe! Ton hypothèse se tient!

-Evidemment! Tu en doutais?

-Non mais...

-Ou alors cela peut-être Ali Baba... Avança Anita."

Amélie et Cléa, stoppèrent leurs conversations sur "les propriétés magiques de la pierre et de la lampe", conversation digne des plus grandes universités, et regardèrent Anita l'air de dire _"heu... T'es timbrée?"_

"-C'est le choc... Se lamenta Cléa.

-Oui, il parait que ça fait perdre des neurones rien que quand on tape sur la tête... Soupira Amélie.

-Alors un choc pareil contre nous...

-Ça lui a fait perdre sa place de "raison du groupe"...

-A cause de vous (_Cléa pointa le fantôme du doigt) _on a perdu notre Anita-super-raison!

-Ouais!

-Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi et de crier après ce pauvre Ali, vous m'écouterez?

-Mm...

-Et bien comme on adore les livres et qu'ici il y en a plein et que ce ne sont que des livres qu'on aime et bien j'en déduis que c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba!

-Sauf qu'on a pas dit... Heu...

-Qu'on a pas dit de formule pour rentrer ici!

-Et ouais!

-Toc dans tes dents!

-Bon je peux répondre? Questionna le fantôme."

Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent folles de rages vers le fantôme devenu livide -quoique c'est un drap alors...

"-Heu... J'aurai dû me taire? Questionna d'une voix timide le fantôme.

-Règle numéro 1: que l'une de nous interrompe les deux autres, d'accord. S'exclama Anita.

-Mais _jamais, _ô grand jamais! Il ne faut... Continua Cléa

-Nous interrompre dans une conversation!Termina Amélie.

-Mais maintenant que c'est fait allez-y répondez, mais ne recommencez plus jamais Monsieur Baba!"

"_On m'avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elles soient folles pour venir ici... Mais là ce n'est plus de la folie... C'est de la... De la super-méga-giga-folie." _Pensa Ali Baba/fantôme/génie.

"-Je suis le gardien de la folie. Répondit le fantôme d'une voix solennelle.

-Mouais... Fit Cléa d'une voix sceptique."

_"Attendez-là... Elles croient le fait que je sois Ali Baba, un génie ou encore un fantôme... Mais pas la vérité?! Les vacances c'est quand..."_

"-C'est la vérité... Commença le gardien. Cette pièce est le _passage. _On ne peut trouver la pierre que si on a un degrés de folie élevé. Ainsi vous l'avez trouvé. Dans cette pièce, vous allez, si vous l'acceptez, basculer dans l'univers de la lecture. Donc vous allez pouvoir rentrer dans une histoire où votre but sera d'écrire votre histoire... Folle. Car la folie se transmet par le rire. Ainsi tous ceux qui auront lu l'histoire d'avant, la vraie, ne liront pas celle-ci mais cela se fera comme-ci. Ils auront un accès plus développés à la folie, au rire. Ainsi plus vous ferez d'histoire plus vous rendrez les gens heureux. Ceci est tombé sur-vous car vous êtes trois, et trois c'est mieux en raison des pouvoirs de la force-folie. Mais je n'en dirai plus que si vous acceptez d'aller dans une histoire."

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent. Un sourire fou illuminait le visage d'Amélie. Cléa y répondit par un rire sadique. Anita souffla un: "continuez on est partantes!"

"-Bien. Très bien. La force-folie est un pouvoir partagez qui fera ce que vous voulez sauf redonner la vie ou tuer ou torturer. Rien de sombre donc. De ce point de vue là du moins.

"la force-folie est simple. Vous allez chacune retenir une phrase de celle-ci. Une sphère, bleu pour Amélie, orange pour Anita et noir pour Cléa, se formera sur vos mains lorsque vous direz : "force-folie" et que vous lèverez vos bras. Anita le baissera en même temps qu'elle récitera sa phrase. Ainsi de suite. Vos lumières deviendront blanches une fois baissés et une fois que vous aurez dîtes en même temps, la dernière phrase, votre souhaits commun ou pas, ce réalisera. Vous avez compris?

-Oui, répondit Cléa. Mais qu'elle est cette phrase?

-_"Que le folie vous entraîne"_ pour Anita, _"Qu'elle vous mène au large"_ pour Amélie _"Qu'elle vous embrasse et vous aime" _pour Cléa, _"Soit que vous soyez avec elle"_ à l'unisson.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, on va être plongé dans une histoire... Et notre but est d'écrire _notre _histoire...

-Mais qu'elle est cette histoire?

-Gone...

-Quoi? S'étrangla Cléa.

-Et oui... Et c'est partit..."

Le fantôme disparut.

"-Vous y croyez vous? Questionna Amélie.

-Je ne sais pas... Tout cela parait tellement étrange... Murmura Cléa. Et puis on doit resté soudée. Vous n'avez lu que le tome un ou même rien, comme pour Anita. Alors on ne devra pas prendre en compte l'histoire. Et écrire la notre!

-Ouais! T'as raison!

-On essaie notre pouvoir?

-La force-folie?

-Que la force-folie soit avec toi..."

Les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire avant de se lever...

"-On fait quoi?

-Mm... On rattache les rideaux à la fenêtre.

-Après tout c'est nous...

-Hum... Hum...

-C'est moi qui les ai fait tombés..."

_"Et si c'était une farce? Non... On ne peut pas arrêter le temps comme ça... Si?" _S'inquiéta Anita. Comme-ci elle avait lu ses pensées, Cléa posa une main sur son épaule.

"-Hé! Ne t'inquiètes pas! On est toutes ensembles dans cette histoire... Murmura d'une voix douce la jeune fille."

En guise de réponse, Anita leva sa main.

"-Force-folie! S'exclama-t-elle."

Un aura orange entoura sa main.

"-Force-folie! Répondirent les deux autres.

-Que la folie vous entraîne... Récita Anita."

Anita baissa sa main.

"-Qu'elle vous mène au large! Fit Amélie avant de baisser sa main.

-Qu'elle vous embrasse et vous aime! Psalmodia Cléa.

-Soit que vous soyez avec elle!"

Une lumière éclatante entoura le trio. Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, les rideaux étaient remis en place. Un sourire illumina les traits d'Amélie. Soudain, un cri se répercuta dans la salle. Amélie mit du temps à comprendre que cela venait de Cléa. Cette-dernière était tordu sur le sol en proie à un douleur intolérable. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle criait tellement fort et ce cri renfermait tant de douleur.

Anita tenait Cléa dans ces bras et tentait en vain de la calmer. Alors, Cléa disparut sous leurs regards effarés.

"-Qu'est-ce que... S'étrangla Anita."

Mais elle fut coupé par un cri d'Amélie. Anita s'approcha d'elle, en larme. Elle savait pertinemment que ça aller être son tour. Amélie continua à crier durant une interminable minute et disparut. Anita se mit à crier...

* * *

Voilà! ;)

Ouais je sais:

_Ouais je sais _je suis gore

_Ouais je sais _Cléa et Amélie sont très philosophique

_Ouais je sais _Mon histoire a enfin un rapport avec Gone

_Ouais je sais _Mon fantôme je l'aime beaucoup!

_Ouais je sais _C'est pas un fantôme

_Ouais je sais _C'est incompréhensible

_Ouais je sais _La force-folie est géniale.

_Ouais je sais _Je m'auto-complimente

_Ouais je sais _C'est pas bien.

_Ouais je sais _On s'en fou

_Ouais je sais _Mais comme on me complimente pas je le fais moi-même.

_Ouais je sais _J'ai plus rien à dire...

Bye-bye...

Reviews please!

Moi, folité O.o


	4. Les premiers pas

**Saluté,**

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews notamment "Liwily" qui s'acharne... Et "Goneismyfave1" qui malgré son handicape(qu'on ne peut pas nommer comme cela), (qui est de ne pas comprendre très bien le français) à quand même réussit à comprendre certaines phrases, donc je les remercies très sincérement! Thank you very much Geneismifave1! Et à "La vantarde"... Et j'en passe et des meilleurs.**

**Bon revenons au chapitre. Celui-là il est... Disons qu'il est pas très bien mais qu'il permet le transition avec le prochain chapitre!**

**Bon rendez-vous à la fin!**

**Bye-bye**

**Moi, Folité O.o**

* * *

**Chapitre III : **_Les premiers pas..._

"-Tiens? Tu ne dis rien Clé? S'étonna Amélie.

-Bah... J'ai pas grand chose à rajouter... -.- Soupira Cléa.

-J'avoue... Susurra Anita.

-Mouais... J'irai pas jusque-là... Marmonna Amel'."

* * *

Anita arriva tête la première dans l'herbe fraîchement tondue d'un jardin splendide qui appartenait à une résidence tout aussi magnifique et qui avait une terrasse extraordinaire avec une piscine grandiose. Mais à ces détails charmeurs, Anita ne s'en arrêta point et s'intéressa plutôt à l'herbe qui lui était rentré dans la bouche. Donc, tout en se massant les genoux, devenus malencontreusement vert, elle cracha plusieurs touffes d'herbe.

Cléa pour sa part, avait atterris sur les fesses mais elle n'avait pas eu mal étant arrivée sur un arbre. Un chêne pour être exact. Elle entreprenait une descente périlleuse lorsque Amélie, ayant atterris sur un buisson (la chanceuse) cria :

"-Ah! Hurla-t-elle. A moi! Au secours! A l'aide! Adieu monde sans pitié! Je vais mourir! Ah! SOS! Ah!"

Cléa prise dans son élan, dérapa sous le tressautement et tomba sur le sol. Folle de rage elle se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la source de sa fureur, soit en l'occurrence, Amélie. Elle la vit, adossait à un arbre le visage déformé par l'horreur et la peur. Anita déboula en courant.

"-Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Tu as intérêt chère Amélie, a avoir une _très bonne excuse _pour avoir crier d'une telle façon! Ragea Cléa."

Amélie déglutit.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de crier ainsi? Juste pour..."_

"-UNE LIMACE?! JUSTE POUR UNE LIMACE! Hurla Cléa.

-Oui... Nan... Mais c'est que... Nan... Balbutia Amélie en proie à la plus grande frayeur de sa, courte, vie qui allait bientôt prendre fin."

Anita contrairement à son habitude, n'intervint pas. Elle aussi avait eut peur pour son amie. Elle aussi était folle de rage mais contrairement à Cléa, qui était tombé de son chêne, elle n'avait pas de bonne raison. Ou du moins elle devait garder son rôle de "raison du groupe". Mais Cléa elle, n'avait pas de rôle à garder. Et sa dignité elle en avait rien à faire. Elle s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers Amélie.

"-Tu as le choix. Soit je te cours après pour te massacrer. (_Amélie poussa un cri de frayeur) _Soit, on règle cela plus tard... En duel favoritrice."

Amélie s'écroula sur le sol. Les duels favoritrices étaient la spécialités de Cléa. Le mot était bien complexe et ce réglé en une définition simple: la victime devrait faire quelque chose de _particulièrement _dur sous peine de... Mort? Non. De servage un an complet auprès du combattant, celui qui donne le duel. Un duel favoritrice avait un avantage _ou_ un désagrément: le combattant pouvait donner le duel quand il voulait, à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quel endroit.

"-En gros... J'ai le choix entre le fait que tu refasses ma face faciale ou entre un duel favoritrice... S'étrangla Amélie.

-Alors... Que choisis-tu? Susurra d'une voix sadique Cléa.

-... Heu... Le duel favoritrice.

-Anita?"

La jeune fille soupira. Anita savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait en raison des nombreuses facéties des futures-victimes de Cléa.

"-En ce jour fastidieux, je déclare au nom de la loi des duels favoritrices, qu'Amélie ici-présente, est la victime du combattant Cléa. La victime devra exécuter en temps et en lieu dit par le combattant cinq minutes à l'avance, la tâche donnait par ce-dit combattant. Si la victime venait à refuser sa punition ou à l'éviter de toute manière quelconque, la victime se verra donner le thème "esclave" et sera obliger de servage envers le combattant un an durant. En échange, le combattant se verra obliger de passer le désagrément fait par la victime envers autrui, soit le combattant.

"Maintenant vous allez, avec obligations bien entendus, répéter après moi ses paroles. Débutons par la victime...

"Je jure solennellement et avec toute mon âme pure, que j'obéirai à cette loi au nom de ma vie et de mon honneur."

Amélie répéta la phrase avec quelques sanglots dans la voix.

"-Si je venais à contredire cette loi je me plierai à chaque demande de mon nouveau maître, le combattant."

Amélie récita la phrase d'une traite.

"-Venons-en au combattant.

"Je jure de ne pas tenir compte du désagrément causés par la victime. Et de ne jamais en reparler sauf pour rappeler à ladite victime pourquoi elle doit exécuter sa tâche."

Cléa répéta la phrase, un sourire sadique/victorieux éclairant son visage.

"- Si je venais à trahir cette règle, tout le duel serait renversé, combattant deviendrait victime et vice-versa."

Cléa répéta la règle avec un rictus machiavélique. Amélie déglutit. Cléa ne trahirait jamais cette règle, elle en avait bien trop l'habitude.

"-Le duel est déclaré officiel sous le nom de la folie et que les dieux vous gardent de ne pas en tenir compte. Termina Anita.

-Bon on est où? S'exclama Cléa comme-ci de rien était.

-Aucune idée. Allez! Venez on va voir à qui appartient cette maison en regardant l'adresse sur la boite au lettre. S'écria en courant Anita."

Amélie put de nouveau respirer et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

"-_Amélie, Anita et Cléa _ _Storlep? _S'étonna Anita.

-J'ai compris! On nous fait passer pour sœurs... Expliqua Cléa.

-Et cette résidence serait à nous... Murmura Amélie.

-Et ouais..."

Les jeunes filles rentrèrent dans le manoir. Elles débouchèrent dans une salle à manger. Une longue table en bois y était déposé ainsi que de nombreux fauteuils et une télévision. Une baie-vitré donnait sur la piscine digne des jeux Olympiques. Une silhouette lumineuse apparut.

"-Bonjour demoiselles Storlep. Fit la silhouette d'une voix fluette. Je suis le conseiller mais appelez-moi Eliane. Je vais répondre à vos questions concernant votre mission. Ou du moins une seule: où et quand êtes-vous?"

Eliane ne laissa pas le temps au trio de répliquer.

"-Vous êtes à une semaine de La Zone. A un peu plus d'un kilomètre de Perdido Beach. Ce manoir est votre lieu de résidence mais une fois la Zone débuté, il disparaîtra avec tous son intérieur. Donc je vous conseille vivement de ne pas être dedans à ce moment là si vous ne voulez pas finir dans l'Éther."

La silhouette disparut.

"-Wow! S'exclama Anita.

-Place à la folie! Ricana Cléa avec un sourire sadique."

**_UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD:_**

Les jeunes filles avaient découverts un pouvoir fort intéressant puisqu'elles pouvaient à présent enchaînés plusieurs sorts sans répéter la formule juste le mot : "force folie". Elles avaient créé des pierres. qui s'illuminait lorsqu'elles étaient en danger, avertissant ainsi les autres. Si leurs pierres s'illuminaient d'un rouge rubis, cela voulait dire que Cléa était en danger. Vert émeraude pour Anita et bleu saphir pour Amélie. Elles pouvaient aussi réciter la formule ensemble, à distance grâce à la pierre. Ainsi le pouvoir en était plus fort.

Elles avaient aussi créé tout une série de code. S'entraînant chaque jour avec leurs pouvoirs elles étaient devenues de plus en plus fortes. Et surtout lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les trois la force-folie était trois fois plus puissantes même lorsqu'elles ne faisaient pas le même souhait, les pouvoirs étaient tout de même plus fort. Mais lorsqu'elles le faisaient seule, il était divisé et était inutile ou presque.

Cléa prit une grande inspiration et tira sa valise. Elles avaient mis au point leurs mensonges. Leurs plans étaient fait jusqu'à un certains points où il faudrait improviser. Mais c'était le but. Elles n'avaient pas voulut préparer tout leurs sketch juste être prête. Même les discours n'étaient pas fait. Rien n'était préparer à la lettre. Le suspens résidait.

Anita mastiquait nerveusement une de ses mèches. Amélie se tenait de bout devant sa valise, les jambes flageolantes.

"-Salut la compagnie! Alors prête pour la Zone?!

-Jamais. Cracha Anita.

-Non... Murmura Amélie.

-Tant mieux! Parce que ça commence aujourd'hui!"

Et sur-ce, elle s'en alla en sautillant.

"-Un kilomètre à pied ça use ça use... Un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers! Chantonna Cléa.

-Elle s'arrête jamais? Questionna Amélie."

Anita secoua négativement la tête, l'air faussement triste.

"-Trois kilomètre à pied ça use ça use...

-Tais-toi! Fit Amélie.

-Cinq kilomètre à pied ça use ça use...

-La ferme!

-Sept kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers!

-Ta gueule!

-Dix kilomètre à pied, ça use ça use...

-Chut!

-Treize kilomètre à pied ça use les souliers!"

Heureusement, les jeunes filles arrivèrent devant le collège avant qu'Amélie ne devienne une meurtrière. Posant leurs valises à l'entrée, elles se précipitèrent silencieusement à l'accueil.

"-Bonjour madame. Fit Cléa d'une voix de gamine à la jeune fille devant elle.

-Bonjour, que me vaut cet honneur? Questionna la jeune fille."

_"A qui ont fait la politesse est plus poli que son prédécesseur."_ Pensa Cléa.

"-Je suis avec mes sœurs, nous sommes Cléa, Anita et Amélie Storlep. Nous venons d'arrivés et on nous a inscrit à ce collège madame.

-Oui je me souviens."

La jeune fille distribua des emplois du temps inutiles et tout un tas de paperasse. Le trio fit mine de se rendre en cours. Elles attendirent quelques minutes et la jeune femme qui gardait ladite accueil disparut.

"-Plan 1 fait! Nous sommes officiellement présentes! S'exclama victorieusement Cléa.

-Plan 2 en action! Termina Amélie."

Anita se précipita dans la salle et après avoir fouillé dans les tiroirs elle en sortit le classeur renfermant l'emploi du temps des classes.

"-Temple... Temple... Temple... Murmura-t-elle. Ah Temple! Salle 110!"

Elle referma le classeur et se précipita vers ses amies.

"-Salle 110..."

Elle montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la salle. Anita poussa les deux autres dans un placard à balais.

"-Aïe!

-Ouille!

-Désolée... S'excusa Anita. Mais Astrid arrivait."

Des claquements de talons s'approchèrent de la porte. Astrid les avait entendu! Le trio échangea des coups d'œils apeurés.

"-Force-folie! S'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

-Que la folie vous entraîne...

-Qu'elle vous mène au large...

-Qu'elles vous embrassent et vous aime...

-Soit, que vous soyez avec elle!"

Les jeunes filles avaient fait le même souhait: être invisible. Elles l'avaient heureusement déjà testé ainsi elles savaient inversés les sorts par la seule force de leurs pensées.

Astrid ouvrit le placard. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus perçants examinèrent chaque recoins du placard.

"-Personne? Pourtant j'aurai juré..."

Elle haussa les épaules et ferma la porte. Le trio ricana et inversa le sort.

"-C'était hilarant mais on doit y aller-là...

-Ouais..."

Elles ouvrirent le placard. Elles se mirent à courir dans le couloir. Et rentrèrent dans la salle. Cléa éclata en sanglot...

* * *

Re la compagnie! En espérant que vous avez aimé!

Ouais je sais:

_Ouais je sais... _Je me suis tapé un total délire avec Amélie et Cléa

_Ouais je sais... _Les duels favoritrices sont version Moyen Age

_Ouais je sais..._Il se passe rien dans ce chapitre

_Ouais je sais..._J'ai rien d'autre à dire

_Ouais je sais..._Sorry!

_Ouais je sais..._Excuse-me!

_Ouais je sais..._Je suis pathétique

_Ouais je sais..._Quoi?!

_Ouais je sais..._Bon je pardonne!

_Ouais je sais..._Je pars.

Allez! **Reviews please!**

Bis,

MOI, Folité.


	5. Lorsque Cléa prend les choses en main

**Kikou! **

**Malgré tous mes dires vous avez quand même aimez mon dernier chapitre... JE VOUS ADORE! I LOVE YOU!**

**Bon passons le mode focul... (no comment please je sais pas comment ça s'écrit)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews!**

**Ce chapitre contient des mots plus... Forts que les dernières fois.**

**Ce chapitre est pas drôle... Sauf peut-être au début... Ou non... Mouais non... Bon je vous laisse...**

**On s'revoit à la fin!**

**MOI, FOLITE! O.o**

* * *

**Chapitre IV: **_Lorsque Cléa prend les choses en main_

"-Je suis la meilleure! Je suis je suis je suis la meilleure! S'écria victorieusement Cléa.

-L'auteure a oublié de dire que c'était 'conformément à un plan établit auparavant" soupira Anita.

-*regard de la mort qui tue de Cléa*

-*rire machiavélique et moqueur d'Amélie*

-Et un meurtre! UN!"

* * *

**Tout appartient à M. G. L'auteur (j'ai presque trouvé son nom c'est que je m'améliore!) sauf le trio, le gardien, la folie et le messager! Et la pierre bien sûr!**

* * *

_Ou quand on se rend compte que certaines personnes croient tous comprendre sauf l'incompréhension d'un adversaire identique. Soit, l'intelligence et la manipulation ne sont autre que l'arroseur arrosé!_

Cléa des larmes roulants sur les joues. Les cheveux en pagailles. Les joues rosies et les lèvres tremblants, elle se précipita à côté d'Astrid mais restant un peu en retrait pour lui donner une impression de respect, rôle que Cléa devrait respecté à l'avenir en conséquent.

"-Je... Bonjour... Navré de vous déranger... Murmura-t-elle. Mais nous avons, _(elle fit un large geste derrière-elle faisant ainsi découvrir aux élèves les deux autres membres, qui tremblaient, du trio) _découvert la vérité... "

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle. Cléa commença son sketch.

"-Je vais donc vous raconter notre histoire... Si cela ne vous dérange pas?

-Non... Vas-y raconte! Souffla Astrid."

Anita sourit. Cléa savait raconter les histoires.

"-Hier encore, nous étions chez nous, en France... Dans un beau village, j'ai nommé St Orens de Gameville. Mais cela peu-importe. Nous étions heureuse dans notre merveilleux collège. Moi, Cléa Storlep, et mes sœurs, Anita et Amélie Storlep. Dans l'après-midi nous avions finis les cours, heureuses, nous sommes partis chez nous! Nos parents nous y attendaient, ainsi que deux camions! Inquiètes nous nous sommes approchés! Et là, oh malheur! Nous déménagions le soir-même!

"Nous sommes arrivés ici. Nous dormions dans un hôtel aujourd'hui. Mais nos parents ont disparus subitement! Ainsi que tous les adultes, peu nombreux, de l'hôtel! Et ô surprise! La ville de Perdido Beach est enfermé dans une sphère! Nous nous sommes précipités ici, nous avions compris ce qui se passait!

"Mais lorsque je dis compris nous avons tous compris! C'est pour cela que je veux vous l'expliquer! Mais pas maintenant! S'il vous plait! Allez dans le hall! Empêchez les autres élèves de sortir! Je vous en supplie!

"Nous risquons d'être attaqués! Je vous en supplies!"

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Avec ses mimiques pressées, et ses yeux doux, Astrid finit par craquer et prit Cléa dans ses bras. Cette-dernière leva le petit doigt, signe du Trio, ce qui voulait dire que tous se passait comme prévu.

Astrid fut émue. Elle ne savait que croire de cette histoire à dormir debout, mais il fallait avouer que tous correspondait... Mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle se précipita vers la jeune fille au regard suppliant. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras tel elle le faisait parfois avec le petit Pete.

La blonde chercha du regard une personne. Elle savait très bien comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait très bien manipuler. Elle adressa un regard suppliant de ses yeux azurs, à Sam du bus.

"-On le peut n'est-ce pas? On peut rassembler tous le monde? Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton charmeur.

-Heu... Fit bêtement Sam"

Ce-dernier était perdu dans les vagues du regard de sa belle. Il l'aimait. Pas elle. Ou du moins le pensait-il. Mais elle lui adressait la parole. Il jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, l'air de dire "ouais bon je répond quoi". Celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude discret. Sam comprit. S'il voulait faire plaisir à Astrid, qu'il accepte.

"-Mais bien sûr! S'exclama Sam tout sourire."

Cléa ne manqua rien de tous ses échanges.

_"Oh, oh! Alors donc Astrid manipule les gens... Mais je viens de la manipuler..." _Se réjouit Cléa.

Cléa se décolla d'Astrid. Elle leva la tête le regard embués étant suppliant.

"-Alors... C'est possible? Supplia-t-elle.

-Oui..."

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Cléa. Elle se redressa.

_**Une heure plus tard...**_

Le trio se trouvait dans un couloir, vide. Le silence y était presque pesant. On entendait les paroles précipités des élèves rassemblaient en bas. Enfin, pas que les élèves. Il y avait tous les moins de 15 ans, restant à Perdido Beach. Astrid n'était pas encore aller chercher son frère, trop préoccupés par les événements présents.

Les jeunes filles récitèrent la formule. Elles allaient rassembler tous les meubles et la nourriture de la ville dans les salles de classes. Anita s'occupa d'enlever les tables, chaises, tableaux...etc. Cléa amena les meubles et Amélie rassembla toutes la nourriture dans le self.

Une fois cela fait, les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent. Elles reprirent leurs souffles et descendirent. Une estrade avait été improvisé. Le trio se précipita vers ladite estrade où se tenait Astrid et Sam.

"-A vous voilà! Souffla Astrid. Allez venez montez!"

Cléa sourit. Anita faillit tomber. Et Amélie rata un battement de cœur.

"-Bonjour à tous! S'écria Cléa."

Le silence se fit.

"-Je vais tous vous expliquer mais promettez moi en levant la main de ne pas m'interrompre! S'exclama-t-elle."

Anita haussa un sourcil. S'était quoi cette idée de merde? Amélie réprima un sourire. Anita haussa les épaules.

Tous levèrent la main sauf...

"-T'es qui toi? Souffla Cléa.

-Personne. Répondit le gamin.

-A c'est bien, et moi je me présente, je suis absente.

-Non, tu es présente."

Cléa eut une moue de pitié.

"-Ô mon pauvre, on t'a enlevé ton cerveau a ta naissance... Murmura Amélie en s'avançant.

-Bon, je disais que c'était mon prénom mais t'es trop... Con? Enfin bref, t'as pas compris. Se moqua Cléa.

-Pourquoi t'as pas levé la main comme tout l'monde? Le réprima Anita.

-Pour faire son intéressant. Répondit Amélie.

-Parce qu'il est con. Fit Cléa en haussant les épaules."

Des rires résonnèrent dans le hall.

"-VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER!? Hurla le jeune homme."

Les rires s'arrêtèrent. Cléa sauta de l'estrade suivit de près par Amélie et Anita, rouge de colère. Tout le monde s'écarta de son chemin. Seul le garçon resta tout au bout de l'allée humaine.

Cléa arriva.

"-Tu ne sais pas qui on est! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

-Règle numéro 1! S'exclama Anita en arrivant à sa droite. Et celle-ci s'adresse à tous le monde!

-Que l'une de nous, nous interrompe! D'accord! Mais JAMAIS ô grand jamais il ne faut nous interrompre! Réclama Amélie à sa gauche.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous! Fit le jeune homme.

-Qu'as-tu osé dire?! Nous qui allions vous expliquer la situation? Nous qui avons transformé toutes les salles de classes en chambres et rassemblait toutes la nourritures?! Tu as osé dire que tu n'avais pas peur de nous!? Et bien tu vas apprendre le respect jeune homme! S'écria Cléa."

Cette-dernière se recula. Elle leva la main en criant la formule. Un cercle se forma autour du trio et du jeune homme.

"-FORCE FOLIE! Hurlèrent-elles.

-Que la folie vous entraîne!

-Qu'elle vous mène au large!

-Qu'elle vous embrasse et vous aime!

-SOIT QUE VOUS SOYEZ AVEC ELLE!"

La lumière fut éclatante. Lorsqu'elle s'estompa, le spectacle était... Stupéfiant!

La ville s'était rassemblé en une muraille autour de l'école. Un parc y était avec quelques bâtiments. Il y avait quatre tours tel un château-fort. Ceci avait été fait par Anita.

Amélie elle, avait refait l'école. Une véritable estrade y était. Et toutes les chambres avaient été meublés complètement. Le self avait été refait de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse y rentrer et la liste, faites auparavant par le trio, contenant les métiers et les chambres avec les prénoms selon leurs désirs avaient été affichés en grand sur le mur de l'accueil.

Cléa pour sa part avait fait moins de chose, des choses moins saisissante mais tout aussi importante. Une affiche du jeune homme avait marqué: "un avertissement" en rouge était affiché sur le mur Ouest du hall. Une énorme banderole avec noté "La folie est liberté" était suspendu à l'entrée.

"-Voilà! S'exclama Cléa. Nous ne sommes pas des tyrans. Mais un peu de respect s'il vous plait! Nous voulons juste vivre en paix! Sans nous réfléchissez, vous auriez mangé tous ce qu'il y avait sans vous souciez du futur. Car le seul problème c'est que le pensionnat Coates, va débarqué ici dans une semaine approximativement. Il va essayer sous le commandement de Caine et de ses acolytes: Diana et Drake de prendre le contrôle. Mais ils vont être enjoliveur!

Ses murailles que vous voyez ne sont là qu'en cas de danger! Car ici tous mutes! Les animaux! Mais une chose est présente, une chose horrible! L'Ombre.

Quand je dis tous mutes, même vous! En chacun de vous est naît un pouvoir! Vous devez apprendre à vous en servir! Pour cela et pour tous le fonctionnement de La Zone, soit toutes la zone qui est entouré par le mur, nous avons fait une liste. Nous avons cherché dans votre esprit avec qui vous voudriez être dans les chambres. Il y a donc trois niveaux. Pour le niveau un, vous avez cours avec nous de 14h à 15h30. Le niveau 2 de 16h à 17h 30 et le niveau 3 de 9h à 10h30 du matin. Si vous souhaitez changer de chambre, adressez-vous à l'accueil.

Vous avez jusqu'à vendredi prochain pour choisir un métier à occupé! Il y a une liste des métiers, une des horaires et une des chambres affichaient au mur! _(elle le pointa) _

Qui est-ce qui n'est pas d'accord?!"

Personne ne se précipita.

"-Etes-tous d'accord?

-Oui! Cria quelqu'un.

-Ouais ça c'est une liberté!

-Coates ne nous offre pas cela?

-NON! S'horrifia Amélie. Eux c'est la prison, certains auront leurs pouvoirs plus tard que d'autres! Et ceux qui ont leurs pouvoirs avant, se verront leurs mains enfermés dans le ciment!

-Ah! S'écria une jeune fille horrifié.

-Mais quiconque voudra les rejoindre le pourra! Fit Anita d'un ton pacificateur.

-Maintenant, vous devez savoir que si vous entendez ce son (_une bruit de cloche résonna) _il y a un rassemblement. Donc veillez à essayer de venir!"

Les jeunes gens partirent vers les listes.

"-VOS AFFAIRES ONT ÉTÉ RASSEMBLES DANS VOS CHAMBRES! Hurla Cléa par dessus la cohue.

-Ils n'ont même pas réalisés que leurs parents avaient disparus! Murmura Anita.

-On leurs a pas dit... Répondit Amélie.

-JE ne leurs ai pas dit... Chuchota honteusement Cléa."

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"-Ils le savent. Ils l'ont deviné du moins... Fit la voix de Sam."

Cléa lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

"-Peut-on choisir notre métier tout de suite? S'exclama Astrid.

-Oui bien sûr...

-Mais je voulais vous dire que vous être un peu jeunes pour être chef!

-Nous ne sommes pas chefs, nous organisons, nuance."

Sur-ce le Trio s'en alla au troisième étage, où était situé leur chambre. Elle contenait trois lits et une table. Cinq classeurs y étaient posés contenant tout un tas de code.

"-CINQ?! S'horrifia Anita.

-Quoi cinq? Questionna Cléa en se postant à la fenêtre.

-Il n'y a que _cinq_ classeurs... S'épouvanta-t-elle.

-QUOI?! Hurla Amélie."

Le trio commença à fouiller dans toute la chambre. Anita éclata en sanglot.

"-C'était le sixième celui qui contenait les sorts.

-Qui est-ce qui a bien put... Commença Amélie dubitative.

-Le gamin.

-Commença le gamin?

-Celui qui n'a pas levé la main.

-Oui...

-C'était qui?

-Aucune idée... Soupira Anita.

-Il va le _payer_... Maudit Cléa."

Amélie souffla un "ouais" et Anita eut un sourire sadique.

_On ne s'attaque pas à la folie sans en payer le prix..._

_On ne manipule pas la folie sans être maudit..._

_On craint la folie au risque de perdre sa vie..._

* * *

A suivre... O.o

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

**Ouais je sais...**

_Ouais je sais..._C'est qui le gamin?

_Ouais je sais... _Je sais pas non plus...

_Ouais je sais... _J'y ai pas réfléchi...

_Ouais je sais... _Mais j'ai ma petite idée...

_Ouais je sais... _Je veux faire du romantisme alors je vais faire un couple...

_Ouais je sais... _Ou deux...

_Ouais je sais... _Ou trois...

_Ouais je sais... _Je sais rien en fait...

_Ouais je sais... _Ce chapitre est pas drôle...

_Ouais je sais... _Ou pas...

_Ouais je sais... _En fait je sais pas...

_Ouais je sais... _Je sais rien en fait...

_Ouais je sais... _Bon j'me casse...

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

Allez à plus!

MOI, Folité. O.o


	6. Pete

**Salut la compagnie! Ceci sera sans doute mon dernier chapitre avant un bout de temps! Désolée!**

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews!**

**Ce chapitre j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas drôle j'essaierai de me rattraper après... Sur Caine gniark gniark!**

**En espérant que vous aimiez.**

**A plus!**

**MOI**

**PS: j'ai réussi à caser de l'amour... C'est qui la meilleure? C'est encore bibi... ^^' Vous avez dit vantarde? Nooonn... Pas du tout...**

* * *

**Chapitre V****:** _Pete..._

"-Zarbi c'gars... Commenta Amélie.

-J'avoue... Murmura Anita.

-Pas du tout! S'offusqua Cléa."

* * *

_Mais découvrez que votre pire ennemi n'est jamais loin surtout lorsque la vie s'en mêle_

_SOIT_

Soyez_ vigilant, car vos ennemis sont tous et vos amis sont rien._

_SOIT_

_Le néant est infini._

Anita était à gauche d'Amélie. Elles descendirent les escaliers de leurs pas étrangement bruyants. Elles débarquèrent en bas. Et la haine folle laissa place à de l'incrédulité totale. Tous les anciens élèves étaient rassemblés autour d'une sphère grisâtre. Un garçon était à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux bruns collaient à son visage. Des larmes sur ses joues coulaient et son regard était apeurés. Il était à genoux sur le sol et visiblement, il faisait un noir complet à l'intérieur de la sphère. Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent.

"-Sam! Cria une voix stridente."

La jeune fille qui avait crié se rapprocha de la sphère, en larme. C'était Astrid. Cléa haussa un sourcil.

_"Comédie ou réelle détresse? Telle est la question..."_

Anita elle, sentit ses genoux se dérobaient. Son regard était obnubilé par le regard d'espoir que venait de lui adresser, chose pourtant impossible, Sam. Elle prit l'épaule de Cléa et la poussa en arrière. Elle courut en poussant sauvagement chaque personne barrant sa route. Elle prit son élan et sauta dans la sphère. Le noir était total.

"-Sam? S'entendit murmurer la jeune fille.

Aucune réponse. Au bout d'un certain temps inconnu, Anita se rendit à l'évidence: Sam avait été éjecté de la sphère à son arrivée. Alors, et seulement alors, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Tout était noir, sombre. L'obscurité l'oppressait. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer. Elle chercha une sortie. Mais le noir était plus fort. Des mauvais souvenirs déferlaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle hurla. Hurla comme elle n'avait jamais crié. Même quand elle était venue ici. Son cri se répercuta sur la paroi et sonna la jeune fille quelque seconde. Elle se leva, folle de douleur. Elle courut droit devant ayant en tête l'idée de sortir comme elle était entrée: en courant. Mais elle se prit la paroi brûlante sur les mains. Anita gémit et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, se prenant la sphère sur le front. Elle tomba à terre. Gémissante et sanglotante, elle essaya en vain et à l'aveuglette, de soigner ses blessures. La douleur était forte. Un liquide chaud glissait sur ses mains et sur son visage. Du sang.

***Cléanitamélie***

Amélie vit Anita sauter dans la sphère, et elle s'en maudit encore aujourd'hui. Elle la vit se tordre de douleur au sol. Elle la vit se prendre la paroi. Elle la vit se nettoyer le visage avec ses mains, mettant encore plus de sang qu'auparavant. Mais pas une fois elle ne broncha, pas une fois elle ne se précipita vers son amie. Cléa elle, avait disparu dès qu'Anita l'avait poussé.

Se rappelant qu'elle était quelqu'un, Amélie secoua la tête. Elle se souvenu alors que Sam avait fait un bond prodigieux à l'arrivée d'Anita. Elle monta sur l'estrade. Et récita la formule. Des matelas se placèrent à deux mètres de la sphère.

"-ECOUTEZ-MOI TOUS! UN SYSTÈME DE RELAIE VA ETRE MIS EN PLACE PAR ORDRE ALPHABÉTIQUE POUR ALLER DANS LA SPHÈRE! UN QUART D'HEURE SEULEMENT! QUE LA PERSONNE QUI COMMENCE PAR A Y AILLES!"

Personne ne bougea.

_"Evidemment... Suis-je bête..."_

Amélie soupira.

"-Dépêchez-vous! Regardait-la! Elle souffre! Si vous n'y allez pas elle va mourir! Tandis que vous, si vous ne bougez pas à l'intérieur, vous pourrez l'aider! Et en plus, vous serez un héros! Supplia Amélie."

Un jeune homme s'avança. C'était le gamin.

"-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi même? Railla-t-il.

-Ouais pourquoi?! Hurla un autre.

-Parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir les soigner! Soupira Amélie."

Un autre garçon s'avança.

"-Elle a sauvé mon meilleur ami, je vais la sauver! Cria Queen."

Sur-ce il sauta dans la sphère.

"-Nous avons un champion! Cria victorieusement Amélie. N'oubliez pas, chaque quart d'heur il nous faut quelqu'un!"

Puis elle sauta de l'estrade.

***cleanitamelie***

Clea toucha le sol avec violence. Ça tête toucha la pierre en premier Faisant perdre connaissance a la jeune fille. Elle dérapa de tout son long sur plusieurs metres. Le fut complet. Clea entendait des cris, des murmures. Mais c'était confus. Il était impossible pour elle de se concentrer sur quelque chose. le brouillard était la, il obstruait son cerveau. Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Les voix devinrent plus fortes. Tous ce fit brusque. La jeune fille ouvrir les yeux, perdues. Elle regarda autour d'elle les gens s'activaient. Elle se sentait comme extérieur, tel un être le long d'un tunnel. Puis elle revint a la réalité. Les voix devinrent cris lui causant un mal de tête effroyable. Ce yoyo infernal passant des murmures du tunnel au cris de la réalité, s'arreta après... Combien de temps au juste? Une heure? Dix minutes? Clea n'en avait aucune idée.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Amélie était debout, Clea ne vit pas Anita dans la sphère mais elle perçut la douleur de son amie. Lien exclusif du trio. Elle se leva branguebalante et chancelante, elle se rendit vers la sphère. Alors la elle vit une trainée grise sur le sol. Clea oublia tout le reste et se concentra dessus. En bougeant une mèche de ses cheveux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle saigne. Mais le mal de tête et le brouillard encore trop présent, la jeune fille ne pouvconcessions concentrer sur la trainée et le sang. Sans réfléchirl'alle le sortit du bâtiment pratiquement quatre patte. Après un long moment de marche, la jeune fille reprit enfin ses esprits et arriva a la plage.

Un jeune homme était assis sur un banc, face a la mer. Île clapotis des vagues s'ecrasant sur le sable manqua a Clea. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme. Il se retourna. Clea fut bouleversé par ses yeux bleus azurs tel l'océan. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage dans de douce boucle.

"_il est plutôt craquant..." Pensa Clea._

_"Hé reprends toi ma vieille!" fit sa raison._

_"pourquoi?_

_"C'est un inconnu!"_

_"Et alors?"_

_"bah tu es dans La Zone ma petite!"_

_"c'est bon t'as gagne..."_

_"wow! C'était facile cette fois!"_

_"pour le moment..."_

_"mrgr... J'aurai du m'en douter..."_

Clea secoua la tête. Désespérée par ses pensées.

"-je t'attendais... Murmura le garçon."

Clea qui avait commença à s'avancer se stoppa.

"-Je... Vous... Vous m'attendiez? Balbutia-t-elle.

-tutoie-moi déjà... Et viens je ne mange pas! Rigola le jeune homme."

la brunette obtempéra, sous le charme. Elle se mît a genoux devant le garçon. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Contradictoires.

"-qui êtes-vous? Murmura-t-elle. Heu pardon... Qui es-tu?

-cela va te surprendre... Minauda le garçon.

-plus rien ne peut me surprendre.

-Bien. Je suis Pete.

-le frère d'Astrid?! Mais c'est impossible, il a quatres ans! Et...

-un jour je t'expliquerais!"

_"pourquoi ce garçon se montrait-il si proche avec elle?" P_ensa Clea.

"-c'est vous qui... Toi qui a vole le classeur?

-oui.

-qui as fait cette sphère qui fait souffrir mon amie n'est ce pas?

-j'avoue c'est moi!

-pourquoi?

-Parce que je sais que toi et tes amies ne devraient pas être ici. Je suis votre pire ennemi Clea. N'oublie pas, c'est moi qui est crée La Zone, c'est moi qui décides de chaque chose! Je suis le plus puissant!

-Sauf de l'ombre...

-j'ai déjà vécu cette histoire, je suis le seul a m'en souvenir! Et l'ombre est ma création! Je décides de tous!"

Clea se maudit de ne pas avoir eut le temps de lire la fin des livres GONE. Etait -ce une blague? Ou alors l'auteur n'avait rien compris?

"-autre histoire... Autre cas... Susurra Pete."

Clea frissona. Ce gars avait-il vraiment tous les pouvoirs? Et si oui, que comptait-il faire d'elle? Elle qui ne pouvait plus bouger, tétanisé par cet étrange personnage.

"-Mais c'est notre histoire! Répliqua la jeune fille.

-oui et je compte bien en être le méchant!"

Clea soupira. Devrait-elle vraiment tuer cet étrange personnage? Devrait-elle vraiment l'affronter?

sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

"- je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça envers moi si on est pire ennemi? Si on doit se combattre? Avoua Clea un peu dépassé par les événements."

Pete replaca une mèche folle de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. Clea l'observa, imperturbable.

"-oui pourquoi? Je ne le sais moi-même... murmura Pete. Et toi?

-quoi moi?

-d'habitude si impulsif tu ne m'as rien fait en apprenant que je venais de faire souffrir Anita et que j'étais celui qui alle vous pourrir l'existence ce ici! Pourquoi?"

clea baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

"-franchement, je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle."

ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, au point de sentir le souffle de l'autre. Pete replaca la mèche qui l'empêchait de voir tout le visage de la jeune fille. Le souffle de Clea s'arreta.

"-je devrai vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait... Souffla la jeune fille."

Pete caressa sa joue. Soudain, Clea se recula. Des larmes de fureur apparurent sur ses joues. Elle se tourna vers l'ocean. Les bras croises.

"-Moi aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait... Susurra Pete d'une voix a peine audible, comme si il s'adressait a lui même."

clea fit volte-face. Et s'en alla. Pete se leva mais la jeune fille était déjà sur la route. Soupirant, le jeune homme se rassît.

"- on se reverra, que tu le veuilles ou non!"

***Cleanitamelie***

Amélie soupira. Mais ou était Clea quand on avait besoin d'elle?!

Elle se tenait debout entrain d'essayer vainement de soigner Anita vu les maigres pouvoirs que lui prodiguait le fait d'être seule. La jeune fille s'en voulait deja d'avoir laisse Anita trop longtemps dans la sphère mais en plus si elle ne pouvait pas la soigner...

amelie avait déjà soigner Sam et les personnes poussaient par Anita, toutes sauf Clea bien entendu.

soudain la porte de l'ancienne infirmerie vite rebaptisé en chambre et qui vient de revenir en infirmerie, s'ouvrit. Clea rentra dans la salle.

"-ah bah te voi... Que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Amélie en voyant son amie dans un tel état."

Clea le pantalon ensable, le visage barbouillé de larme et la tête pleine de sang, s'assit sur un fauteuil. elle voulait dire a son amie ca rencontre avec Pete. Elle le voulait réellement. c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle entrouvrit la bouche.

"-oui? L'encouragea Amélie."

mais les mots ne franchirent pas les lèvres de Clea.

"-Anita a une belle poigne, je me suis évanouie et j'était tellement dans les vappes que je suis allé a la plage."

amelie sentit bien le mensonge sous le sourire de Clea et ne fit aucun commentaire sur les larmes, mais elle se promit de mener sa propre enquête plus tard.

"-MM... En attendant Anita a besoins de nous!"

Une heure plus tard:

Mais les deux jeunes filles durent se rendre à l'évidence, a deux, il était impossible de soigner Anita. Et donc de continuer. Amélie pleura longtemps, se maudissant de n'avoir rien fait. Clea eut beau lui répéter mainte fois que de toute façon, rien n'aurait pu arrêter la soudaine pousse d'adrénaline d'anita, rien n'y fit, Amélie était inconsolable. Alors Clea s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il n'y avait plus personne a l'infirmerie sauf celles qui venaient de la sphère. Les élèves s'etend enfin décidé a adopter le programme alphabetique d'Amélie.

la brunette chercha longtemps un moyen de sauver son ami. Puis une phrase lui revint: "je suis le plus puissant". Clea réfuta tout de suite cette idée.

Amelie se leva.

"-vais faire un tour... Maugréa-t-elle."

Clea acquiessa de toute façon trop troubler par son idée pour comprendre ce que lui disait Amélie.

cette-dernière après un bref regard a la liste des chambres, se dirigea vers celle d'un chanceux de sa connaissance. Pendant le chemin, elle se demande de quoi serait fait son lendemain puisque tous ce qu'ils avaient prevu etaient tolbes a l'eau.

Elle toqua a la porte.

"-Entre!"

Amelie obtempéra.

"-qui c'est?

-Amélie! Je veux te parler!

-bien..."

le jeune homme arriva.

"-c'est de ta faute tous ça! De ta faute et seulement de la tienne si elle en est la!

-ce n'est pas ma faute!

-oh que si et si elle ne s'en sort pas, tu vas le payer très chers!"

sur-ce Amélie sortit de la chambre.

***Cleanitamelie***

Clea soupira. si Amélie venait, tout serait raté. Elle ne voulait pas parler de lui a qui que se soit.

"-je sais que tu m'entends. J'ai besoin de toi Pete... Supplia-t-elle."

le jeune homme apparut dans la pièce.

"-je ne te salues pas. fit-il. Que veux-tu?

-de l'aide... Juste de l'aide..."

***Cleanitamelie***

Amélie se dirigea d'un pas furibond vers l'infirmerie. Plus que l'escalier.

***Cleanitamelie***

"-si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je sauves ton amie... Anita c'est ça? Murmura Pete."

Clea acquiesça.

"-mais... Je veux quelque chose en échange!"

***Cleanitamelie***

Ameliqu sourit contente de son initiative. Plus que cent mètres.

***Cleanitamelie***

Clea soupira. Oui bien sur, c'était normal de sa part c'était sans étonnement... mais la jeune fille ne savait pas cqu qU'elle éprouvait pour lui: de la haine? Du mépris? De l'amour? Du dégoût? Sans doute un peu de tout...

"-que veux-tu? Questionna Clea."

Pete fit miné de réfléchir.

***Cleanitamelie***

Plus que 50metres.

***Cleanitamelie***

"-Trois petites choses...

-Lesquels? Murmura Clea l'inquietes.

-Que tu murmures mon prénom, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes et..."

Clea frissona.

"-Que tu m'embrasses."

* * *

Avouons que ce chapitre est riche en rebondissements?

Allez, pour m'excuser de mon retard et de mon absence prochaine voici l'heure des...( en plus c'est nul ces trucs)

Ouais je sais:

_Ouais je sais..._ J'en suis sadique

_Ouais je sais..._Vous avez tous cru a l'histoire de mon gamin-voleurs

_Ouais je sais..._ma sphère est horrible

_Ouais je sais..._je n'ai pas dis ce qu'etait que les choses horribles que voyait Anita

_Ouais je sais..._ni a qui parler Amélie d'ailleurs

_Ouais je sais..._suspens et réponse dans deux semaines

_Ouais je sais..._sadique je suis

_a suivre..._

**Allez Reviews please!**

**moi, Folite!**


	7. VI Cauchemars en calamar

Salut** les amis!**

**J'avoue que mon humour est a la baisse... -.- mais faut ce dire que l'histoire est folle... ok mes excuses sont minables. Mais j'essaie de caser de l'humour a travers les personnages... Ni? Ça marche pas non plus... Bon j'arrete de m'enfoncer! **

**Ce chapitre est... Plutôt troublant...**

**bon alle, on se revoit a la fin! **

**MOI, Folite.**

* * *

Chapitre VI: _Cauchemars en calamars_

"-(gros blanc)

-rien a dire?

-non rien.

-Anita me manque...

-Moi aussi...

* * *

_ou comment se rendre compte que les calamars et l'amour, c'est pas si différents... Pas du tout même!_

_Clea _en était reste estomaqué. La bouche entre-ouverte, elle avait levé la main en pointant la porte.

"-je me suis trompé sur ton compte _Pete, _tu n'es qu'un pervers et tu profites de la situation espèce de sale petit morveux de mes deux! T'es qu'un monstre! Espèce de sale calamars pourrie a la banane du dimanche! Non mais je te détestes! Avait alors crié la jeune fille, hors d'elle.

-Mais Clea je... Avait bablbutié Pete.

-La ferme espèce de sale petit citron au camembert arromatise aux chaussettes de Merlin!

-tu en as beaucoup des comme ça?

-étrangement, lorsque je te vois, des milliers d'autres insultes me viennent! Avait grincé la jeune fille."

la porte avait grincé. Amélie revenait.

"-Clea... Avait supplié Pete.

-Casse-toi d'la! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!

-mais...

-Du vent!"

amelie était apparu sur la palier de la porte au moment où Pete disparaissait. Le coeur brisé, Cléa s'était assise sur une chaise. Elle avait observé le visage furieux d'Amélie et Anita couché sur un lit, son teint plus pâle que jamais. N'y tenant plus la jeune fille était partie en courant. Alors elle avait découvert une salle qui n'avait pas servi de chambre. Une table y était. Elle s'était assise dessus et avait pleuré à son aise.

C'est d'ailleurs dans cette salle qu'elle avait baptisé "La salle à Cléa" qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était boulversée... Mais un peu... Quand même!

Mais tout cela, c'était il y a trois jours. Mais rien n'avait changé. Aujourd'hui tout le monde avait un métier. Sauf le Trio qui était bien trop boulversé. Entre Anita qui se mourrait de jour en jour, Amélie qui était de plus en plus furieuse et qui s'enfermait à longueur de journée dans sa chambre et Cléa qui tremblait dès qu'on lui adressé à la parole et qui s'enfermés dans Sa salle. Rien n'allait plus.

Cléa hésitait beaucoup. Assise sur la table, les volets étaient fermés, la pièce était dans un noir complet bien que de la lueur passait sous la porte éclairant faiblement la jeune fille. Une autre porte était dans cette salle. Elle était toujours ouverte mais ne donnait aucune lumière étant donné qu'elle porté sur une salle fermé elle aussi.

La jeune fille se roula en boule. Que devait-elle faire? Serait-elle vraiment capable, pour sauver son amie, de briser son amour-propre? Oui, non, pourquoi, comment? Cette dernière question faisait partie des plus simples: elle l'avait déjà fait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs. Hier qu'elle croyait.

C'était peu romantique mais tellement réconfortant.

**Flash-back**

La brunette pleurait à chaude larme. Les pieds pendants. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas. Inconsciement, elle ferme les yeux. Un garçon, car oui s'en était bien un, s'approcha. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Cléa. Un goût de miel, de sucre et de vanille, volà ce que pensa seulement Cléa. Il y avait aussi un peu de sel causé par ses larmes. Cléa garda les yeux fermés pendant tout son premier baiser. Puis le garçon s'en alla. Alors la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et là, la question s'insinua tel un serpent dans son esprit: qui était-ce? En tout cas il revint. Quelques heures après. Et le manège se répétait. Pete aussi était venu, mais Cléa l'avait envoyé baladé. Trop boulversé pour faire un choix.

**Fin du flash-back**

Cléa soupira. Les jambres recroquevillés, elle hésitait. Anita... Pete... L'inconnu... Amélie... Colère... Ces mots tournés en bouclés dans sa tête.

"-J'en ai marre! Hurla Cléa en sanglot. Marre de La Zone! Marre dêtre comme ça! Je veux qu'Anita revienne... Hoqueta-t-elle."

_"Ca ne fait que trois jours que La Zone a commencé et tu en as déjà marre... "_ Se moqua gentiment une voix dans sa tête.

_"Oui j'en ai marre! Marre d'être hésitante! Marre d'être comme ça! Marre de ce monde... C'était bien avant... Là c'est horrible..." _Pleurnicha la jeune fille.

_"Tu le savais..." _

Entre le savoir et le vivre y avait une grande différence! Cléa préféra ignoré ses pensées. Etant donné que la lueur faiblissait à vue d'oeil, la jeune fille soupira et sortit de la salle. Montant dans sa chambre. Amélie y était déjà, endormit. Cléa jeta un regard fiévreux au réveil. Minuit. En effet, la lumière avait plus que faiblit. La brunette se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sans même un mouvement elle s'endormit.

_Une sphère. Une lumière. Mon regard la chercha. Et la trouva. J'ouvris les yeux. Bam! Un toquement à la fenêtre. Je me levai sans même ronchonner. Deux heures du matin. Je levai le bras pourn ouvrir le volet. Mais j'arrêtai ma main en suspension. Je me retournai. Amélie dormait. Pas ouvrir volet, mauvaise idée. C'est que je tiens à ma vie moi._

_Je fis quelques pas prudent vers la porte. Et, voyant qu'Amélie dormait toujours, je courus à celle-ci. Je me pris un papier et tombai. M'agrippant à la table de chevet, cette-dernière tomba, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Le vacarme fut assourdissant. Je fermai les yeux et jurai. Pas bien! Je jetai un regard plus qu'inquiet vers le lit de mon amie. Elle dormait. Mon regard s'ouvrit en deux yeux béats. Ma machoire se décrocha. Amélie dormait? Amélie celle qui avait le sommeil si léger? C'est bon j'ai compris: je suis entrain de rêver. Fièren de ma conclusion, je me relevai. Je sortis de la chambre et me mis à courir pour arriver en bas. _

_J'ouvris les grandes portes du hall d'entrée. J'avançai, tremblante, un noeud dans l'estomac. Même en rêve je n'aime pas sortir en pleine nuit. Idiote tu risques quoi? Soudain, une maim se plaque contre ma bouche. Je me débattis. Mes un coup de pied dans le genoux me fit tomber. Mes mains furent lier derrière mon dos. Ca. Il pouvait m'arriver ça. _

_"-Désolé... Sussura une voix."_

_Une main se posa sur mon coup. J'allai mourir. Ici maintenant tout de suite. Une pression sur le côté. Une douleur fulgurante. Le noir. De la brume. Etait-ce vraiment un rêve? N'étais-je pas cencé me réveiller là? Soudain, le brouillard se dissipa. J'étais allongé. Sur un lit! Ah! Je m'étais réveillé! J'ouvris les yeux. Une cabane en bois éclairé par une faible chandelle. Mes mains lier au dessus de ma tête, accroché aux barreaux du lit. Mes pieds étaient pleins de sables. Etrange... _

_L'ombre de mon agresseur apparut._

_"-Zut! Fit-il. Je n'ai pas assez appuyer! Tu t'es réveillé avant que je te désabilles!"_

_QUOI?! Me désabillés?! Non mais il a fumer quoi jojo là! Soudain, les pensées se mirent en place. Je n'allai pas mourir. J'allais perdre ma virginité! Oh mon Dieu! Non! Non! Je ne veux pas! Pas à treize ans! Et ho! Non! J'ai dit non! Non! J'ai dit non! D'accord? NON! Non mais il comprend rien celui-là ma parole! N.O.N.! Quoi? Comment ça aucun son n'est sortit de ma bouche? Nooonnn..._

_"-Rendors-moi! Ordonnai-je."_

_Il n'allait pas accepter. Personne ne m'obéissé jamais._

_"-D'accord."_

_Wow surprise!_

_Une main sur mon coup. Une douleur fulgurante. Puis le noir. Je battis des paupières. Pas long le noir hein? _

_Une de les mains étaient détachés. Un visage était collé au mien. Il m'embrassait. Pas trop gêner. Y a marqué terrain publique là? Non, alors tu t'casses de là. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche... Bien sûr._

_Soudain, quelque chose "rentra" en moi. Je poussai un gémissement... De terreur._

_"-C'est qui? Marmonnai-je._

_-Mais enfin Cléa, tu le sais..."_

_Je croisai son regard. Alors, sans réfléchir je l'embrassai. Ma main libre sur sa nuque. Je reconnaissai ce goût. Entre milles._

_Et c'est, dans une passion sauvage, que je me fis violée. C'est dans un amour interdit, que de mon corps maladroit, il fit quelque chose de sensationnel. C'est dans un viol, que je reconnus mes sentiments. _

**Deux heures plus tard:**

_Il s'était endormit. J'avais... Commis un acte sexuel. Mai avouons que c'était merveilleux... He oh! Cléa! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'avec... _lui..._ Impossible. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je rouvris les yeux. J'étais dans ma chambre. C'était bel et bien un cauchemars... Ouf!_

***Cléanitamélie***

_Lendemain, 13 heures._

Amélie soupira. Cléa était dans Sa salle. Anita blessait. Elle, entrain de marcher. Marcher. Et penser à... Sam. Sam a qui Anita avait sauver la vie. Sam qu'elle avait menacé. Sam qu'elle aimait. La jeune fille se maudit.

_"Stupide! Voilà ce que tu es!"_

_"Et toc dans tes dents Amélie!"_

_"T'es qui toi?"_

_"T'as raison!"_

_"Ca fait longtemps qu'on avait pas parler..."_

_"T'as un problème? Qu'est-ce tu veux?"_

_"Ok... J'ai compris... Ma raison est Dorris..."_

_"He oh je suis pas une Dorris d'abord! Moi je suis jolie, intelligente et..."_

_"Vantarde" _Termina Amélie.

_"..."_

_"Tu sais qui est Dorris au moins?"_

_"Non! Mais je suis sûre que c'est une insulte!"_

_"C'est un poisson... Dans la fillm culte de Nemo..."_

***Cléanitamélie***

Cléa tremblait. Son cauchemars la hantait toujours. Soudain, Pete apparut. Dans Sa salle! Pas gonflé!

"-Pars de là toi!"

La voix de Cléa claqua. Elle se leva. Les bras croisés, elle se tourna vers les fenêtres.

"-Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'énerves... Sussura Pete.

-Je ne suis pas belle! Cria la jeune fille."

Elle prit conscience de ses paroles/.

"-Enfin, quand ça vient de toi! Se reprit-elle."

Le rire de Pete eut raison de la retenue de la jeune fille.

"-Mais ta gueule espèce de sale morveux!"

Alors la jeune fille se lança dans une liste d'injure envers Pete dont nous ne retiendrons que quelques mots dont _"Espèce de sale banane flambée à la cacahuète pourrie trempée dans le calecon de Merlin qui est allé voir Morgane pour baiser mais en fait c'était le petit poid de sorcière qui te sert de conscience et qui resssemble à un comcombre des mers qui seraient aller voir un ornythorinque pour flambé une casserole au carotte et..."_ pour exemple. Evidemment la liste fut bien plus longue mais ne rentrons pas dans des détails purement inutiles.

Mais elle fut interrompu par sa pierre de SOS. Avant, elle était vert émeraude, indiquant ainsi qu'Anita était au bord de la mort. Mais elle passa lentement au bleu saphir. Amélie... En danger! Je fis un pas en avant. Mais Pete me bloqua la sortie.

"-Laisse-moi passer! Hurlai-je.

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

Si!

-Amélie se débrouillera toute seule pour vaincre le calamar géant!"

Le choc fit tomber la jeune fille.

"-C'est toi?!"

Pete rougit.

"-C'était parce que je t'aime et que...

-La ferme! Tu ne m'aimes pas!

-Si! Et toi aussi tu m'aimes!

-Faux! Laisses-moi passer!

-Embrasses-moi!

-Jamais!

-Amélie et Anita vont mourir parce que tu refuses de m'embrasser!"

Touché! Coulé! Pete venait de toucher le point faible de Cléa qui éclata en sanglot.

"-D'accord... Sanglota-t-elle en se relevant."

Pete eut un sourire victorieux. Il s'approcha de Cléa.

"-Stop! Fit-elle. Tu libères Anita et tu me laisses passer en échangé d'un baiser!

-Marché conclu!"

_"Pas dur en affaire celui-là"_

Pete colla ses lèvres à celles de la jeune fille, obstinémant fermer.

_"A force qu'il veuille m'embrasser, je fais des rêves horribles!"_

Malgré les réticences de Cléa, elle dût se l'avouer: c'était pas mal. Elle laissa Pete profitait de sa victoire quelques secondes puis elle se recula.

"-Ta promesse! Cracha-t-elle."

Pete disparut. Cléa se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la voler et courut à l'infirmerie. Anita y était.

"-Que se passe-t-il? Sam? Bablutiai la jeune fille."

Mais Cléa lui sauta dans les bras.

"-On t'as sortis de la sphère! Tu était au bord de la mort et-ce depuis trois jours! Mais je viens de te soigner! Expliqua rapidement Cléa. Tu m'as manqué! Allez-viens! Amélie est en proie à un calamar géant!"

La dernière phrase sortit Anita de sa stupeur. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle. Mais furent arrêter par Sam.

"-Anita! Tu es soigné! S'exclama-t-il."

Cléa sentit qu'elle devrait s'éloigner. Mais son amie était encore faible. Elle ne pouvait la laisser seule.

"-Et j'ai encore toutes mes dents! Plaisanta Anita."

Sam ne compris pas la blague. Bien qu'Amélie et Anita le trouvaient très intelligent, Cléa ne voyait en lui qu'un crétin. Malgré tous elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna des deux tourtereaux.

Elle s'éloigna dehors et se mit à cracher partout.

"-Beurk! C'est vraiment dégueu! Soupira-t-elle."

***Cléanitamélie***

Amélie arriva sur la sable. Face à la mer.

_Les vagues. Le vent. Les cris des enfants. Les surfeurs. Les body. _Il n'y a plus.

Une année, le Trio était partis ensemble à l'océan. Cléa faisait du surf, Amélie du body et Anita de la plongée. Rien que du bonheur.

"-J'en ai marre! Marre! Je veux des vagues! Je veux être avec Anita et Cléa! Je veux du vent de l'air! De la pluie:! Mes parents! Je veux la vie! Je. Veux. Des. Vagues. Foutues mer de mes deux même pas capable de faire des clapotis! Je te détestes! Je vous détestes tous! Hurla Amélie en pleine crise de nerf.

-**Glop!**

-C'est qui?

-**Glop!**

-Montre-vous!

-**Glop!"**

Mauvaise idée cet ordre! Un calamar orange flash sortit de l'eau. Son oeil unique et bleu perçant, fixait la jeune fille.

_Mi-cracen, mi-cyclope! My godness! _Pensa Amélie.

"-**Glop glop!"**

_"Et mi-glop aussi!"_

Une des si nombreuses tentacules du monstre se dirigea vers Amélie. Cette-dernière poussa un cri à faire frémit les morts. Elle se leva et courut... Aux toilettes publiques? Y avait des toilettes publiques maintenant? Bon ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions! La jeune fille y entra et bifurqua à gauche, côté filles! Elle s'enferma dans l'une des W.C. et monta sur le siège.

_"Réfléchis Amel'!"_

"-Attaque Rex! Cria une voix.

-**Glop!"**

"_Le calamar a le nom d'__un chien! Nom d'un chien!"_

"-Oui c'est les toilettes pour filles! Et alors?!

-**Glop!"**

_"La voix parle le glop..."_

"-Tu n'as pas de sexe! Attaque!"

_"-Réfléchis Amélie réfléchis nom de Dieu!"_

Mais la tantacule du monstre balaya toutes les toilettes. Il n'en restait que trois dont la sienne.

_"Mesdames et messieurs! Attachez vos ceintures et veuillez gardez les mains, les pieds, la ty^te ou tout autre accessoire jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du manège!"_

Amélie fut ejecté loin. Sa chambre émit un affreux craquement. Cassé!

"-Stop! Espèce de monstre baveux! Fit une voix, celle de Cléa.

-Amélie? T'es caché où? C'est pas l'moment de jouer à cache-cache! Fit celle d'Anita."

_"Je joue à "cache-toi ou j'casse ta jambe!" d'abord!"_

Anita se mit à chercher dans les décombres tandis que Cléa s'occupait du Glop. Cette-dernière jouait au chat et à la souris. Elle esquivait chaque attaque du monstre. Mais une crampe au ventre la fit tomber à genoux. Rex la balaya d'un coup de tantacule. Anita regarda le monstre s'approchait d'elle. Mais il enleva une planche et enroula sa tentacule autour du corps d'Amélie. Cette dernière hurla à plein poumons.

"-A l'aide! Au secours! A moi! Cria-t-elle."

Le monstre l'emmenait vers l'océan. Anita savait qu'elle ne pouvait saver Amélie seule. Alors elle se précipita vers Cléa qui pleuré.

"-Rien d'cassé? Minauda-t-elle.

-Mon ventre... J'ai mal... Crampe...

-Tu n'as pas la gastro... Rien de tous ça... N'est-ce pas?"

Cléa leva un regard chargé de larmes sur elle.

"-Ce que j'ai est impossible..."

* * *

**Me revoilà!**

**Enfin de compte j'adore ce chapitre!**

ouais je sais:

_Ouais je sais... _Le début est dégueu je trouve

_Ouais je sais... _J'adore la fin

_Ouais je sais... _J'explique jamais rien

_Ouais je sais... _je suis chiante

_Ouais je sais... _et ouais!

_Ouais je sais... _je m'aime

_Ouais je sais... _moi aussi

_Ouais je sais... _j'ai toujours rêvé de faire du surf

_Ouais je sais... _ca doit être trop bien

_Ouais je sais... _mais j'ai peur des vagues

_Ouais je sais... _c'est con U_u

_Ouais je sais... _en fait j'ai pas trop peur

_Ouais je sais... _plus maintenant

_Ouais je sais... _j'adore les glop!

___Ouais je sais..._ Ils sont trop!

___Ouais je sais... _En fait j'aime tous!

_Ouais je sais... _Sauf le début de ce chapitre!

_Ouais je sais... _Il peut être drôle d'un certains point de vue!

_Ouais je sais... _Le chapitre pas le début

_Ouais je sais... _Bon j'y vais

_Ouais je sais... _Bye!

**Reviews! Please!**

**MOI. Folité.**


	8. 8 Glop et secrets

**Coucou les amis!**

**Merci aux nombreux fantômes qui postent des reviews! xD Et à ma Liwily!**

**Bon enfin bref, on s'en fou parce que moi j'aime mon histoire na!**

**Ce chapitre est un gros délire! Mais vraiment un gros gros gros délire...**

**Allez on se revoie à la fin!**

**MOI. Folité.**

* * *

**Tout appartient à M. Grant sauf Glop, le trio, Pete et les oeufs.**

* * *

**Chapitre VII. **_Glop et secret_

_"-Les oeufs durs... Gloussa Anita._

_-La pate brisée... Renchérit Amélie._

_-Les petits suisses... Ricana Cléa."_

* * *

_Ou quand les surprises prennent au dépourvu!_

_J'étais le roi. Le roi de la Zone. De la folie. Un roi ne devait jamais perdre la face. Ne jamais être amoureux non plus. J'aais fait trop de bêtise pour elle. Trop bien trop. J'avais tout gâché. Le Président n'était pas content. Au risque de perdre mon rôle et de redevenir un simple Terriens, il fallait que je leurs rende la vie impossible. En sommes, c'est ce que j'avais fait. Mais ce n'était pas mon but. Je soupirai. Même Rex ne m'obéissait plus. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. _

_Je m'assis sur le toit. J'écoutai la conversation des deux jeunes filles._

_"-Ce que j'ai, est impossible. Répondit Cléa."_

_Les mots me sonnèrent. C'était impossible. Oui. Je confirme. Mais parlait-elle vraiment de cela? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Je soupirai derechef. Je la voulais. Et ce n'était pas le Président qui m'empêcherait de recommencer! J'eus un sourire sadique. Cette fois, aucune d'entre vous trois n'en réchappera!_

***Cléanitamélie***

Anita n'avait pas compris son amie. Mais n'avait pas cherché à comprendre non plus. Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent. Et suivirent les traces gigantesques du calamar. Il se trouvait que Rex n'avait pas emmené Amélie dans l'eau mais bien plus loin. Au bout d'une demie heure de marche. Anita soupira et s'assit sur le sol.

"-Allez viens! Amel' a besoin de nous! Souffla Cléa en lui tendant la main.

-Je ne bougerai pas! Contredit la jeune fille telle une fillette qui veut une sucette. Je n'aime pas marcher! Je ne marcherait pas! Je veux plus bouger! Je veux plus, plus, plus! Finit! Amélie n'est pas en danger d'abord! Nanana! Notre pierre SOS n'est pas illuminé. Moi rester là! Moi déçue de La Zone! Moi vouloir rentrer! Moi fatiguer de énigmes! Moi veux tous savoir! Plus d'secret! Moi rester là! Na! Moi fatiguer! D'abord!"

Cléa éclata de rire et s'assit avec son amie. Lui prit les deux mains. **Boum, paf, pif, bam; splash!**

***Cléanitamélie***

Amélie hurla. Puis s'arrêta de hurler. Puis cria. Le. Calamar. Volait.

"-Mais c'est trop génial ça! Tu voles Glop! Tu. Voles! Wow! Je t'aime mon calamar volant! Les cochant peuvent aller se faire remballer! Tu voles! Cria Amélie enthousiaste."

Mais ça joie s'arrêta lorsque la descente fut enclencher. Amélie vit Cléa et Anita.

"-Attends Glop, prends-les! Cria la jeune fille. Que la folie vous entraine, qu'elle vous mène au large, qu'elle vous embrasse et vous aime, soit que vous soyez avec elle!"

Le sort lancez par Amélie, atteignit Cléa et Anita qui s'endormir. Glop les prit avec maladresse. Et plana jusqu'à un hangar. Il lâcha Cléa et Anita dans l'eau et se posa près du hangar. Amélie rentra dans ce-dernier. Une grosse marmite y était installé. Avec des ingrédients.

***Cléanitamélie***

Anita toussa. De l'eau. Elle nagea vers la surface. Elle n'avait pas pied.

"-Cléa? Appela la jeune fille."

Aucune réponse.

"-Cléa? Recommença-t-elle."

Personne. Anita fut prise d'une panique incontrôlable. Elle prit sa respiration et plongea dans l'eau. Le vert et le bleu de l'océan l'empêchait de voir. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se cogna contre quelque chose et qu'elle remonta, qu'elle vit. Cléa était debout devant elle, les bras croisés. Anita était allongé sur le sable, le regard pétillant fixer sur son amie.

"-Ah bah te voilà! Osa dire Anita.

-Me voilà? Mais je te cherches depuis dix minutes!

-Ah bon?"

Cette fois-ci Anita frissona.

_Elle va me tuer..._

-Bah oui... Bon allez viens! Je viens de voir Amel' rentrer dans ce hangar!"

Anita eut un sourire et s'y dirigea. Les deux jeunes filles grimpèrent sur des caisses pour atteindre une ouverture dans la paroie. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elles fut plus qu'hilarant. Une table avait été installé. Amélie et Rex y était installé. Des petits suisses, des oeufs durs et de la pate brisées ainsi qu'une tambouille que le calamar tout en, en mangeant, présenta à Amélie.

Cette-dernière mit un doigt dans la casserole et goûta. Un goùut amère et acide s'infiltra dans sa george.

"-Ah! C'est dégueulasse! Ah!,Hurla la jeune fille en sautillant dans tout le hangar."

Anita et Cléa faillirent tomber des caisses tellement elles riaient en essayant de s'arrêter mutuellement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

"-Glop? Fit Rex."

Et il poussa un peu plus la casserole vers elle. Amélie se calma et eut un sourire désolé.

"-Navré, mais la nourriture de calamar c'est pas vraiment pour moi! S'exclama Amélie se retenant de rire.

-Glop?

-Rex c'est vraiment un nom pourri tu sais... Alors... Hum hum... A partir de ce jour fastidieux, j'ai l'honneur de déclarer que Monsieur Rex Calamar-géant ici présent devient désormé, Monsieur Glop Calamar-géant!"

Cléa s'étouffa et Anita retenue un gloussement. Tandis qu'Amélie riait elle-même de son "bapteme" comme elle disait, Glop mélangea les oeufs durs, la tambouilles, les petits suisses et la pate brisée dans la casserole. Amélie n'y fit pas attention... Jusqu'à ce que Glop luibalançes une portion de sa mixture à la figure. Amélie se retourna furieuse, et plongea sa main dans la mixture et... Et rien du tout. Car elle entendut deux rires très distincts. Puis un:

"-J'ai envie de manger du citron!

-On s'en fou Anita! Franchement, t'es un estomac sur patte ma vieille!

-Citron... Ze veux du citron!

-ON S'EN FOU!

-Citron... Pleurnicha Anita.

-T'es un cas déséspéré...

-Citronnette..."

Et Anita partit dans un fou-rire juste avant que la tentacule de Glop ne s'enroule autour de sa taille et l'emmène vers lui. Amélie s'arrêta de rire, machoir trop décroché pour émettre le moindre son.

_Amélie se tait... Première nouvelle de la journée! _Pensa Cléa en son fort (mais alors très très fort) intérieur.

"-Stop Glop! C'est une... Commença Amélie (faisant taire Anitaz: belle prouesse!)."

_Je savais que ça pouvait pas durer... _Soupira Cléa en son lointain (très lointain) et fort-intérieur.

"-Une amie... Ou presque. Termina la jeune fille, sceptique ou presque."

Glop ne lâcha pas Anita, qui riait toujours il faut préciser, et ce sans s'arrêter, et lâcha un beau et simple: "Glop!" Qu'Amélie prit pour une approbation.

"-Bien gentil Tou... Heu... Calamar à sa maman Amélie! S'exclama nerveusement Amélie."

_Rex... Toutou... Amélie... Glop..._

Cléa n'y tint plus et explosa de rire, vite imitée par Anita qui avait eût les mêmes pensées que son amie. La tentacule de Glop se serra autour de sa taille et la fit voler jusqu'à lui.

"-Stop Glop c'est encore une... Une amie! Fit Amélie avec encore une once d'hésitation pour véritablement définir Cléa."

Ce n'était pas facile. Anita et Cléa étaient plus que des amies dans le coeur d'Amel, mais en même temps elles l'exaspéraient et elles aimaient se faire des coups tordus entre elles. Et rire de l'autre. En fait, leur amitié était aussi stable qu'un "noyau d'olive sur une cerise elle-même perchée sur un couteau qui est surune assiette tenant sur la pointe d'une épée qui est elle-même sur un tabouret... A deux pieds!" (dixit Cléa bien sûr)

Glop lâcha Anita et Cléa qui arrêtèrent de rire.

_Elles ne rient plus... Wow... _Soupira (pas si) intérieurement (que ça) Amélie.

Une des tentacules de Glop s'enroula autour des hanches d'Amélie.

"-Stop! S'écrièrent Anita et Cléa. C'est une..."

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard (qu'Amélie comprit instantanément)

_Vengeance... _Fit Cléa.

_Double vengeance... _Pensa Anita.

_Mouhahaha_

_Hihihihi_

Cléa prit son air d'ange diabolique.

_Merde... _Pensa (à voix haute) Amélie.

"-Non en fait tu peux y aller Glop!"

Et Amélie finit barbouiller de la mixture "spécial Glop". Et une bataille de mixture "Spécial Glop" démarra. Une fois les réserves épuisées (oui me direz-vous, c'est impossible d'épuisée les réserves puisqu'elles sont sur sois... Mais c'était sans compter notre cher Glop mixturavor et notre cher estomac-sur-patte internationnal, Anita!) Amélie fit apparaitre ses jaies d'eau (ce qui laissa Anita et Cléa perplexe) et nettoya, en commençant par elle-même (on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes) tout le monde.

Elle était entrain de passer Anita -qui chanter à tue-tête se croyant sous la douche- sous les jaies lorsque Cléa l'appela.

"-Amel? Fit la voix de son amie.

-Yes?

- IT THE ROAD JACK!

-Ta gueule Anita!

-Viens voir!

-AND DON'T YOU COME BACK!

-Oh la ferme!"

Amélie fit apparaitre une énorme bassine et la remplie d'eau puis Anita plongea dedans. Enfin, Amélie rejoint Cléa qui était derrière Glop.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE!

-Regarde les inscriptions sur le dos d'Glop!

-IT THE ROAD JACK! "

En effet, sur le dos de Glop était marqué cela:

_"במרכז של הבעיה מחפשת את עצמכם עצמך. במרכז של האזור, מחפש את הפנים."_

"-Ca veut dire quoi ce charabia?

-AND DON'T YOU COME BACK! Z'avez pas une serviette?

-Aucune idée...

-Pff... Attends je vais copier sur une feuille! S'exclama Amélie en faisant apparaitre une feuille et un stylo.

-Bonne idée, moi je fais taire l'imbécile là-bas! Ria Cléa en joignant le geste à la parole.

-J'AI TOUT ENTENDU!

-Tant mieux espèce de Citron!

-Z'ai fin...

-Vrai gamine!"

Anita sortit de la bassine et se passa la serviette autour d'elle.

"-Bon... Qu'est-ce que veut dire ce texte sur le dos de Glop Anita?

-Aucune idée ma chère Cléa...

-A quoi ça sert d'avoir un cerveau inutile!

-Et je connais pas toutes les langues!

-A part-ce que ça c'est une langue?"

Cléa en était bouche-bée. Ce truc bizarre... Une langue?! Ah ah ah la bonne blague!

"-Et bien oui! Je dirais même que c'est de l'hébreux mais comme je n'en ai jamais vu...

-Okey bon t'as fini de copier Amel?

-Ouaip chef!

-On rentre! A plus Glop!

-Et attends Clé!

-Quoi?

-On va pas le laisser là! Je veux le revoir!"

Cléa s'approcha de Glop.

"-Ok, tous les jours 18h à la plage. Rendez-vous avec Amélie. Ca te va?

-Glop!

-A demain dix-huit heure alors!"

Et Cléa sortit du hangar. Vite rejoint par Anita.

"-Amel fait ses adieux à Glop!

-Elle le revoit demain!

-T'es sûre?

-Cet animal est étrange. Il est intelligent. Il réside en lui un mystère.

-Je suis sûre que son dos doit vouloir dire quelque chose!

-Oui sure..."

Mais Cléa ne finit pas sa phrase, plié en deux par une crampe soudaine au ventre. Amélie choisit se moment-là pour pointer le bout de son nez.

"-Ca va? Minauda Anita.

-Oui... Souffla Cléa à bout de souffle.

-S'passe quoi? S'exclama Amélie.

-Il se passe que Clé a encore mal au ventre.

-Ah..."

Et c'est aussi, ce moment-là que choisis une jeune femme au cheveux d'argent pour apparaitre.

"-Bonjour... Je remplace la conseillère. Je suis Vérita. Je ne dis que la vérité. S'exclama la jeune femme. A priori vous avez besoin de réponse.

-Heu...

-Je n'en donnerais que certaines. Vous chère jeune fille."

Elle fixa Anita.

"-Vous êtes amoureuse d'un garçon... Ses sentiments sont réciproques _(le visage d'Anita s'illumina) _Mais une autre jeune fille vous en veut faites attention... Et vous cachez en vous des terribles secrets... Et des mensonges aussi... Ils sont terribles... Ils vous tuent à petit feu... Vous vivrez des moments durs à l'avenir. Soyez-forte."

Anita baissa la tête, morte de culpabilité. Amélie la regarda inquiète, tandis que Cléa se pliait en deux. Vérita pointa Amélie du doigt.

"-Vous... Vous aimez quelqu'un... Mais son coeur appartient déjà à une autre. Vous avez dans votre coeur un problème. Vous le découvrirez bientôt. Je ne peux pas en dire plus mais vous soignerez ce problème. Je vous en fait le serment."

Amélie eut un sourire triste. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à savoir... Véria fixa Cléa, sceptique.

"-Vous... Hou... Vous jouez avec le feu. _(Cléa grinça des dents) _et vous êtes entrain d'en payer le prix d'une certaine façon. Vous l'aimez sans conteste. Mais vous ne devriez pas. Ce n'est pas bien du tout... Du tout, du tout... Lui aussi vous aime... Ca complique la tâche bien evidemment... Mais peut-être tout se réglera grâce à ça. _(elle pointa le ventre de Cléa qui la regarda incrédule) _

-Quoi ça?

-Donnez-la vie n'est pas une punition ma chère... Mais après tout, dans votre cas... Si... A treize ans... Et dans un viol qui plus est... Un viol consentit certes, mais un viol quand même...

-Do... Donner-la vie? Répéta Anita."

Vérita disparut. En finissant par Cléa, la jeune femme l'avait foutue dans un beau pétrin. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"- Non... Souffa Cléa. Non non non...

-Quio t'as violé? S'écria Amélie en la secouant.

-Donnez-la vie? Répéta Anita ne comprenant pas.

-Elle est enceinte Anita. Notre Cléa. Est. Enceinte!

-QUI EST LE PERE?!"

Cléa secoua la tête et se dégaga de l'étreinte d'Amélie.

"-Qui?!

-Je ne voulais pas... Ne voulais pas... Ce n'était pas possible... Première fois... Non... Bablutia Cléa."

Elle renifla, laissa couler quelques larmes, recula de trois pas et partit en courant. Laissant ses amies, choquées.

***Cléanitamélie***

_Je le brosssais les cheveux lorsqu'un garçon apparut._

_"-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là?! Hurlai-je._

_-Chut... Vous voulez reprendre le contrôle de la Zone non?_

_-Oui bien sûr mais... Comment savez-vous..._

_-Là n'est pas la question, je peux vous aider."_

_Il s'approcha de moi, me faisant frémir. Il me murmura son plan. Diabolique. Je ne pus retenir un rire. Cette fois, le Trio va mourir... _

_"-Vous pouvez les tuer... Mais laissez-moi la dernière. J'ai une affaire à régler avec elle. Fit le garçon._

_-Aucun problème."_

_Plus que mourir... Le Trio va souffrir..._

* * *

**Cours, certes, mais j'adore ce chapitre. **

**J'adore mon Glop et Pete... Ils sont géniaux!**

**Bon à la prochaine et désolé du retard!**

**Folité.**


	9. Le secrets d'un jour

**Merci à Liwily! Toujours aussi fidèle! (en même temps elle a pas le choix xD)**

**Ce chapitre ne sert vraiment à rien. Mais je l'aime beaucoup. C'est une sorte de récapitulatif. Et je l'adddooorrre. En espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**A plus.**

**Folité O.o**

* * *

**Les secrets (ou décrets c'est au choix) d'un jour (officiels ou officieux)**

* * *

**Tout appartient à Mickael Grant, sauf le Trio, Pete, Glopinouchet, les jumelles Swog et le bébé (inexistant xD)**

* * *

_L'amour est une drogue qui tue en lenteur._

_Je fixai l'océan. L'océan... Grand bleu, vagues, poissons...? Non... Terne, monotone, calme, vide,... Combien de temps que je n'avais pas vu le vrai océan? Combien? J'effectuai un rapide calcul... Enfin pas si rapide que ça puisqu'il me prit dix minutes... Et pourquoi je pensais ça moi? Alors que j'avais des choses bien meilleures à faire! Soudain j'entendis des pas derrières moi. Je la vis arriver. Le regard embués, elle s'accroupit devant moi bien que je lui proposais ma place. Non. Elle préférait s'aggenouiller devant moi. Comme la première fois. Comme toujours. Comme si elle était inférieur. C'était faux. Elle, si douce (enfin c'est à revoir) si compréhensive (glurps), si drôle,... Elle était tous le contraire de moi. Tous ce que je ne serais jamais. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient dans de douce boucle sur son visage. Je levai ma main et essuyai une de ses larmes qui perlés au coin de son oeil. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle pleure. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle souffre. Et pourtant je ne faisais que ça, la faire souffrir. Le contact de mon doigt sur sa peau pâle et froide, me fit frémir. Elle leva un regard sur moi. D'habitude chargés de haine, de peur et de folie. Il était ajourd'hui chargés de tristesse, de lassitude, de folie toujours mais aussi d'une chose que je n'avais jamais vues dans son regard. Une chose étrange. Puis elle baissa la tête. Comme peinée. Comme si elle avait honte. Pourquoi aurait-elle honte? Il n'y avait rien dont elle puisse avoir honte... Rien... Sauf moi... J'eus soudain peur, chose étrange j'en convins, peur qu'elle me rejette. Peur qu'elle me haïsse... Quoique ça elle me hait déjà... Mais peur qu'elle m'abandonne... Mais comment pourrait-elle m'abandonner? J'étais le Roi de la Zone non? Oui. J'étais Pete. Roi de la Zone. Méchant accomplie. Un monstre amoureux. Naif... Elle va m'abandonner. A coup sûr. Et puis j'en ai rien à faire... Elle a qu'à m'abandonner! Je la tuerais! Comme tous ceux qui se mettront dans mon chemin... Comme ceux d'avant... Oui. J'avais déjà enlever la vie. Mais après tout, ce n'étais pas la vraie. Et puis, c'était mon job! Nan mais oh... Et puis elle n'avait pas qu'à partir!_

_"-Je suis désolée... Tout cela est allé trop vite pour moi... Je ne comprends plus rien... Sanglota-t-elle."_

_Sa réponse me prit au dépourvue. Elle n'aurait pas pus juste dire "Désolé je te hais je pars". Bon c'est vrai que "partir" n'était pas le bon mot puisque jamais on avait été ensemble. Jamais. Mais après tout, cette fille est compliquée! Elle complique toujours tous! Enfin... Quand ce n'est pas moi qui lui compliques la vie... _

_Elle mit ses mains devant son visage. Elle commença à trembler. Je la soulevais, sans difficulté, et la posai juste à côté de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. D'ordinaire j'étais le maitre. On m'obéissait. Point à la ligne. Mais là... C'était différent... Je retins un soupir de justesse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je détestais ma mission mais pas mes ennemis._

_Puis j'eus, comme d'habitude, une idée qui tenait autant du génie que de ma parfaite intelligence._

_"-On a qu'à tous recommencer... Reprendre du début... Murmurai-je._

_-Tout... Tout recommencer? Répéta-t-elle._

_-Oui... Faire comme-ci de rien n'était._

_-Il y a des choses que l'on ne pourra pas changer."_

_Elle posa une main sur mon ventre, chose que je ne compris pas, et me fusilla du regard m'indiquant qu'elle m'en voulait toujours d'avoir fait souffrir Anita et Amélie._

_"-Je sais... _

_-On sera toujours ennemis?_

_-Toujours..._

_-Tu enleveras la sphère?_

_-D'accord..._

_-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Cléa."_

_Un sourire éclaira son visage. Je retins mon rire._

_"-Enchanté! M'exclamai-je. Moi c'est Pete! Vous êtes jolie vous savez!_

_-Merci... Vous êtes pas mal non plus. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas mon genre. Répondit-elle en plaçant sa main sous son menton, l'air rêveur._

_-Et quel est votre genre?"_

_Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé. Et pourtant elle eut un sourire._

_"-Blond..."_

_Je retenus un hoquet._

_"-Aux yeux verts..."_

_Non. Ne pas écarquillés ses yeux d'effrois. Très mauvais pour la réputation._

_"-Pas trop prétentieux, ni égoïste, ni imbue de sa personne. Mais qui s'est penser à lui. Mais pas trop. Juste assez pour être beau. Et surtout, il s'est pensé aux autres. Et il n'est pas à l'eau de rose. Il s'est être sadique._

_-Tout le contraire de moi._

_-Tout le contraire de vous à quelques détails près._

_-De toi, tutoies-moi._

_-Toi tu me vouvoies. "_

_Elle eut un rire doux._

_"-Et toi? C'est quoi ton genre?"_

_Je fronçai les sourcils._

_"-Rousses..."_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre._

_"-Aux yeux bleus..."_

_Et toc prends-ça dans tes dents!_

_"-Grande mais pas trop..."_

_Elle grinça des dents. Ca fait mal... Hein ma vieille!?_

_"-Jolie bien sûr. Intelligente par surcroît. Qui saches dire les choses sans blesser les gens. Pas du tout impulsive. Douce. Compréhensive... Et drôle._

_-Tout l'inverse de moi quoi._

_-Oui. A quelques détails près."_

_Elle me regarda, le regard concentré. Puis elle éclata de rire. J'eus un sourire bien que je n'en compris pas la raison._

_"-Tu es amoureuse n'est-ce pas? Questionnai-je sans me départir de mon sourire"_

_Elle s'arrêta instantanément de rire. Son visage prit une teinte rose et elle me regarda, méfiante._

_"-Comment le sais-tu?"_

_Mon sourire s'effaça. Oui. Je n'étais rien pour elle. Rien._

_"-Ton regard... M'étranglai-je."_

_Elle sourit._

_"-De qui? Fis-je d'une voix que j'espérai neutre."_

_Elle me regarda choquée._

_"-Un gars.._

_-Encore heureux!_

_-Le mariage pour tous a été autorisé! Me contredit-elle._

_-Je sais..."_

_Nous nous défiâmes du regard._

_"-Continues..."_

_Elle soupira et détourna le regard fixant l'océan._

_"-Je le détestes. Il m'a fait souffrir. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il leurs a fait. Malgré tout, cela m'amuses follement. Ca m'amuse que l'on soit ennemis. J'ai toujours voulu d'un ennemi assoifé de pouvoir. Un ennemi surpuissant. Pas de quelqu'un qui liguera les gens contre-moi, non c'est lâche. Et je l'ai trouvé. Et je ne peux plus m'en passer. Je ne peux plus. C'est comme une drogue. Ca me tue. Il me fait pleurer, crier, rire et aimer. Il est étrange et je ne connais de lui que son prénom... Alors qu'il connait presque tous de moi...Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime quoi..."_

_Un silence suivit sa déclaration. _

_"-Et toi? Demanda-t-elle d'un souffle._

_-Quoi moi?_

_-Tu aimes quelqu'un n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui..._

_-Qui?_

_-Une jeune fille drôle, intelligente, belle... Mais j'ai fait des bêtises... Je me suis laissé emporter par mon "moi-méchant" et par mes sentiments. Elle m'en veut. Elle a raison. En plus je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux d'elle. Je me suis fait réprimandé par mon supérieur. J'enfrain les règles. Elle ne doit pas enfreindre les règles avec moi._

_-Et imaginons, que cette jeune fille soit une rebelle._

_-Alors ça changerait tout..._

_-Tu serais capable de l'embrasser?_

_-Non... Je ne serais faire de nouveau le premier pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une preuve."_

_Nous nous étions rapprochés. Nos nez se frôlaient et je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je frémis._

_"-Tu serais un rebel?_

_-Je dirais un révolutionnaire!"_

_Elle partit dans un rire doux, jouant avec ma patience._

_"-Tu serais capable de transgresser les lois?_

_-Pour elle je serais capable de tous..."_

_Elle sourit._

_"-C'est poétique... Sussura-t-elle._

_-A croire que oui..._

_-Que risques-tu?_

_-Je n'en sais rien... De retourner sur Terre j'imagine..._

_-Tu serais capable de risquer cela?_

_-Bien sûr!_

_-Il faudrait que vous voyez discrets alors?_

_-Très._

_-Un amour interdit... Comme Roméo et Juliette..._

_-Ils meurent à la fin alors on va éviter..._

_-Comme tu dis bouffi..."_

_Elle se rapprocha de moi, frôlant mes lèvres. Puis elle m'embrassa en douceur. Des frissons me parcoururent._

***Cléanitamélie***

_**Une heure plus tard:**_

Anita faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Elle était pressée que Cléa daigne arriver pour savoir enfin, la vérité. Mais elle avait peur aussi. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Et elle avait peur de dire à ses amies ses secrets si longtemps cachés. Si longtemps...

Amélie quand à elle, était déboussolée. Elle qui croyait connaitre ses amies, voilà qu'elle apprenait que Cléa avait été violée sans rien en dire et qu'Anita cachait des secrets depuis toujours. La jeune fille soupira.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Cléa rentra les joues rouges et essouflés. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et elle portait une serviette autour d'elle, ses vêtements trempés dans la main.

"-Dé... Déso..."

Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

"-Désolée, j'ai marché et..."

Elle leva ses vêtements et eut un rire gênés.

"-Je me suis baigné..."

Aucune réponse de la part de ses deux amies. Elle posa ses vêtements dans une bassine et regarda Amélie et Anita.

"-J'étais à la plage... L'eau était un peu froide mais bonne. Ca faisait du bien... Continua-t-elle ne sachant que dire."

Aucune réponse. Elle se gratta la tête, gênées et se mit à tortiller une mèche nerveusement.

"-Les vagues me manquent. Elles rendaient l'eau plus chaude. Parce que là elle était froide par rapport à d'habitude et puis...

-Cléa, l'interrompit Amélie. On s'en tape complétement de la température de l'eau. Et de ce que tu as fait depuis une heure. Nous ce qu'on veut, c'est la vérité."

Cléa les regarda sans rien dire.

"-La vérité sur ça _(Anita pointa le ventre de Cléa) _et sur tout aussi."

Cléa sentit sa machoire se décrocher et la panique monter.

"-C'est moi qui commence c'est ça? Bablutia-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Je n'ai pas le choix?

-Non."

Cléa soupira.

"-Lorsqu'on est descendu pour voir le "gamin" qui nous avait prit nos affaires, on a vue la sphère. Anita m'a poussé et j'ai fait un vol-plané pour atterir contre un mur, la tête en sang. J'ai été dans le cirage pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Puis j'ai réussi à me lever. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir à grand chose. J'ai vu un trait grisâtre derrière la sphère et je l'ai suivis. Je suis arriver à la plage où... Enfin, il y avait un garçon. Il m'a dit d'approcher. On a discuté de je-ne-sais-plus trop quoi. Il se nommait Pete. Et ce n'était pas le sphère... Heu... Le frère pardon, d'Astrid. Il a tenté de m'embrasser mais furieuse, je me suis retourné et suis partie. Puis je suis revenue ici. Là, lorsque j'ai appris qu'Anita était insoignable j'ai été furieuse. Alors lorsqu'Amélie est partie, j'ai appelé Pete. Il m'avait dit qu'il était le plus puissant de la Zone, que ce n'était pas la même et que c'était lui qui l'avait créé. Je savais que c'était lui le "gamin" et que c'était lui le créateur de la sphère. Alors je lui ai demandé de te soigner Anita. Il a accepté... A une condition."

Cléa ramena ses jambes contre elle et continua la voix tremblante.

"-Que je l'embrasses.

-Pervers! Siffla Amélie entre ses dents.

-J'ai dit non bien sûr et l'ai incendié. Une nuit, j'ai fais un cauchemars. C'était un... Un gars qui me... Me vio..."

Elle éclata en sanglot. Anita la prit dans ses bras.

"-Continues... L'encouragea-t-elle.

-Je croyais vraiment que c'était un cauchemars. C'était impossible. Mais en fait non. Puis le lendemain, j'étais dans ma salle. Là, Pete est apparut. Ma pierre m'a avertit au même moment qu'Amélie était en danger. Mais Pete m'a empêché de sortir. Alors j'ai dû l'embrasser... Et... Et voilà..."

Cléa essuya quelques larmes vites remplacés par des nouvelles.

"-Qui est le père Cléa? Questionna Anita."

Elle ne répondit pas.

"-Clé?

-Je ne voulais pas... Je ne dirais pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Si!

-Non.

-Amélie, se faire.. Enfin voilà, doit être un grand choc alors ne la force pas. S'il te plaits."

Amélie abandonna malgré que sa curiosité ne soit pas satisfaite.

"-Pour mon cas, on s'en fou...

-Oui. Répondit Anita."

Amélie se refrogna malgré que se soit elle qui est sugéré l'idée.

"-On s'sent aimé ça fait peur... Maugréa-t-elle.

-Ouais... A toi Anit'!

-Non...

-Si Cléa l'a bien dit!

-Mais je...

-Anita!

-Je ne peux pas...

-Si!

-C'est trop..."

Une cloche retentit. L'heure du repas.

"-Sauvé par le gong... Ria Cléa en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir?

-Un secret reste un secret jusqu'à qu'on saches qu'il existe. Anita nous avouera tous, le jour où elle nous redira qu'elle a un secret. De son propre gré. Ne l'embête pas avec ça."

Amélie maugréa et sortit de la salle.

***Cléanitamélie***

_Un mois plus tard..._

Nous sommes dans une petite salle sombre, composé d'une table, d'une lumière et de 5 à non 6 personnes. Deux d'entre elles, situés derrière la table, étaient parfaitement identique. Rousse, yeux verts, taches de rousseurs hyper-mega-giga nombreuses et surtout, elles tremblaient, se tenant les mains l'une à l'autre. Celle qui se tenait à droite se nommait Ginny, nom donné par ses parents car ils sont fans d'Harry Potter juste pour la petite histoire, et l'autre se nommait Milla, nom de sa grand-mère. Mais retenez bien ses noms, car les pauvres, c'est leurs quinzième anniversaire. Jour de LA disparition. Disparition étrange, puisque jusqu'à présent nul n'avait sus y résisté. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'était là le président ou la présidente en l'occurence, j'ai nommé Astrid! Oui, Astrid avait été nommé Présidente de Glopland (nouveau nom donné à La Zone à la suite d'un beau cassage de pied d'Amélie). A la presque hunanimité puisque le grand Albert Le Vantard s'était présenté et n'avait eut qu'un vote. Cléa s'était présenté (juste pour rire comme elle disait) et avait quand même eut (elle et son slogan pourri: "Votez rire et vous serez sourire!") un quart des voix (à croire que même si ses discours étaient écrits par Glop ("glop glop glop") et qu'elle finissait toujours par "juste pour rire) les gens sont vraiment idiots de nos jours. Et vous vous direz, Le Roi de La Zone ne s'est pas présenté? Bah il est plus vraiment Roi de quelque chose puisque La Zone n'existe plus ( remplacé par Glopland) mais si, il s'est présenté. Mais Amélie l'a chassé à coup de pied dans le derrière (aidé par Anita et son balais qui criaient "du balais!").

Enfin bref, en dehors d'Astrid et des jumelles Swog, il y avait un garçon. Sam. Actuel petit ami d'Anita (chose qui rend bien jalouse Astrid et presqunpetitpeu Amélie), Maire de la partie "Silalalala" de Glopland (oui, Glopland avait été divisé en cinq parties de part égales, dont chacune était dirigé par un maire lui même dirigé par la présidente, il y avait la partie dans les terres nommé "Turlututu" appartenant à Anita, la partie sur toute la côté nommé "Rireoumourirderire" appartenant à Cléa, la partie entre les deux, nommées "Entre-les-deux" dirigés par Qu... Que... L'ami de Sam là! Ah! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... Et bien on le nommera Kiki! (oui parce que Queque ça fait vraiment con) Appartenant donc à Kiki. La partie à l'Est 'Glopinouchattacity" appartenant à... Non raté! Pas à Glop mais à Amélie. Et la partie à l'Ouest, "Silalalala" (ya assez de "la"?) appartenant à Sam.) Sam donc, était assis sur une chaise fixant Anita l'air aussi songeur qu'une mouette entrain de voler. Il se balancait sur sa chaise pas du tout interressé par son obligation d'être ici en temps que Maire de Salalalala. Heu... Silalalala.

Ensuite, à sa droite, il y avait la sublimissime Anita! Elle tenait un crayon entre ses mains et tapotait sa joue avec. Elle avait devant elle, une chose qui avait dû être une feuille blanche mais qui était orné de dessin de Glop ( par Amélie) ou du moins de _chose _sensiblement ressemblante à Glop, de yeux (par Cléa) ou du moins des _parties d'yeux _et de lettre par Anita qui avait infractueusement tenter de décrire l'ambiance presque-pesante de la pièce. Car Anita en avait strictement rien à foutre de son poste de Maire (comme à peu près tous les Maires... Qui à dit qu'être maire était fait par éléctions?) et passait son temps au C.J.G (Centre Journalistique de Glopland pour certains, Coucou les Jaguars de Glopinouchet pour d'autre) où elle travaillait. Car oui, tout le monde avait trouvé du travail_ y compris _le Trio: Anita était journaliste de terrain, Amélie travaillait au Faux-Zoo dans l'aquarium (ou Océan) de Glop, et Cléa travaillait comme serveuse lors des soirées. Enfin bref que d'aventure! Oui même pour Cléa... Vous ne l'avez jamais vu avec une pile d'assiette et de verre. Succès garantie! Enfin bref, Anita rêvassait tout en travaillant. La classe non? _Oui! Je dis mon avis sur tout et alors? Si vous m'aimez pas en tant que narratrice vous avez cas demandé à mon mari! Si vous voulez encore de votre géniallissime narratrice adoré tapez 1! Si vous voulez de son mari tapez 2!_

A sa gauche il y avait Astrid et encore à sa gauche, Amélie. Amélie qui pour comment dire dormait. Enfin "ronflait" serait le therme plus exacte. Donc en fait il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur Amélie: complétement collé à son Glopinouchet, amoureuse de Sam et complétement bargot! Ca c'est du récapitulatif du tonerre!

A sa gauche il y avait... Ouvrons les paris les amis... Et non! Pas Cléa! Non il y avait Kiki! Mon cher Kiki qui avait les pieds sur la table, la chaise sur seulement deux pieds (on t'a jamais appris que si une chaise avait quatre pied c'était vraiment pas pour rien?!) et la bave coulant sur son menton: oui, Kiki dormait aussi. Faut dire que la présidente avait eut l'excellente idée de tous les faire venir quatres heures en avance.

Puis derrière, Cléa s'acharnait contre la poignet de la pauvre porte (amen pour elle). La pauvre voulait à tous pris sortir de cette pièce pour aller aux WC. Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle. La version officieuse était qu'elle avait rendez-vous super-top-secret avec son petit-top-secret copain. Enfin bref, la routine. Sauf qu'elle avait trois heures de retard, et que le seul invonvénient de sortir (en cachette et alors?) avec le plus grand méchant et criminel (bien qu'il n'est tué pour cette histoire, encore personne) de Glopland, c'est que c'était toujours très risque de le foutre en colère. Bon, faut se dire que comme c'était la version officieuse, Cléa ne risquait pas de se retrouver sous forme de cadavre. Sauf si la version officieuse devient la version officielle. Dans le lequel cas la version officielle deviendrait l'officieuse, et Cléa se retrouverait sous la forme d'un cadavre au toilette! Tcho... Ca craint tous ça!

Enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris Cléa sortait avec Pete. Aucune surprise.

Donc, pour récapituler. Deux jumelles tremblantes de tous leurs membres (belle technique de massage) et terrifiés étaient dans cette pièce, en fasse d'elles se trouvaient une belle bande d'aburit: deux qui dormaient, deux qui divaguaient (ah non! Maintenant ils s'embrassent! Non mais oh! Sont sans gênes ces deux là! J'vais porter plainte pour... Heu pour je sais pas trop quoi... Mais j'vais porter plainte! On a pas le droit! Nan mais oh là!), une s'acharnaient sur la porte et l'autre... Heu l'autre fixait sévérement celle qui s'acharnait sur la porte (comme si c'était sa faute si les deux s'embrassaient! On y peut rien si ils s'aiment hein! Pas ma faute si t'es trop... Heu... Pas assez... Enfin bon, si tu lui as pas plus quoi!)

Soudain, Astrid (celle qui-aiamait-pas-Anita-car-ell-sortait-avec-Sam-et- pas-elle-et-qui-du-coup-fixait-mortellement-Cléa-q ui-voulait-rejoindre-officielle-ou-officieusement- je-ne-sais-plus-enfin-bref-qui voulait-rejoindre-son-petit-et-top-secret-copain ça c'est du nom qui déchire non?) se racla la gorge. Oui tous ça pour une fille qui se racle la gorge. Mais ce geste eut le don de faire que tout le monde s'arrêta de faire ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire (soit Kiki et Amélie se réveillèrent, Cléa lâcha la pauvre porte (j'vais porter plainte pour maltraitance!) Anita et Sam arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et les jumelles Swog... Bah les jumelles continuèrent de trembler. L'exception qui confirme la règle!).

"-Je voulais vous dire que dans une semaine... On organise le karaoké des couples. Fit Astrid.

-Le quoi?! S'exclama Kiki.

-Le Karaoké des couples Quin (_ah c'est Quin... Ouais... Kiki ça sonne mieux quand même!). _C'est-à-dire un karaoké pour les "amoureux".

-Un bal quoi... Maugréa Anita.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Tu veux y aller avec moi Sam?Fit Anita.

-A un bal? S'étrangla Sam. Non... J'ai horreur des bals! Le prends pas mal c'est juste que...

-Il a la phobie des bals. Termina Kiki."

Comment va faire Anita?! Je veux savoir... Bouhou... C'est pas juste, pourquoi moi, tendre narratrice avec un salaire misérable, je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir la fin... OUINNNN!

" Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés."

Amélie faillit tomber à la renverse. Avec qui elle irait? Hein? Avec qui? Avec qui? J'exige de savoir. On verra bien. En tout cas on peut rayer Glop de la liste. (dommage, une chanson coupait par des "Glop" constant, ça aurait mis d'l'ambiance. Imagniez une chanson super romantique genre "I will always love you" ok vous l'avez? Et bien maintenant prenez le bruit de Glop: "Glop glop glop". Vous l'avez aussi? Bien. Maintenant superposez les deux: "I glop wiiilll glop always glop! lo-glop-ve youuuu-glop-uuuu!"succès garantie!)

Cléa se tourna vers le mur. Noonn... Pas le mur. Nooooonnn... Et donna un coup d'pied dans le mur (tududu! Maltraitance!) puis recommença à vouloir sortir (double maltraitance!)

"-Jeee veuuuxxx sortir! Hurla-t-elle. Laissez-moi sortir! Partir être libre en liberté, toute la zone..

-Voilà c'est ça Cléa!"

J'y crois pas. La fille à tous compris, elle vient juste de nous faire un remixe de "Laissez-moi chanter!".

Au final, juste pour récapituler une scène musclé. Cléa fut ficelé à une chaisa (tout près de la poignet faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties tout de même!) et les deux jumelles disparurent. Au final, voilà ce qui apparu dans le journal le lendemain:

**_MINUTE FLASH INFO!_**

_Paix à l'âme de **Ginny** et **Milla Swog**! Qui ont disparu! Amen._

**_GRANDE GRANDE GRANDE FIESTA!_**

_Mardi prochain, aura lieu le **karaoké** des **amoureux**! Venez nombreux (et en **couple**!)! _

_Animaux et autre chose interdit. Gratuit pour les plus de 15ans._

_Anita Storlep._

Cours. Rapide. Efficace. Bref, c'est tout Anita quoi!

Le Trio n'avait pas résolu l'affaire du texte masqué comme elles le nommaient. Elles s'étaient mis d'accord sur l'hébreux mais nul ne sait lire l'hébreux. Enfin bref ça patauge.

Avec tous ça, moi j'exige de savoir avec qui Amélie va aller au karoké, comment Anita va convaincre Sam de y aller et comment Cléa va faire pour y aller avec Pete! Je. Veux. Savoir!

Suite des plaintes:

**Décret 1 du 42ème jour de la Zone,**

_La porte a été relegué à u__ne salle moins tourmenté et interdite à Cléa Storlep. Celle-ci a eut une peine de trois jours de non-cassage de porte. _

_Par Anita et Amélie Storlep (Et Astrid qui s'est immicé pour les trois jours de non cassage de porte car c'est la même chose à chaque réunion)_

**Décret 2 du 42ème jour de la Zone,**

_Le mur fut platré (sens propre) et Cléa Storlep fut obligé de lui faire son bandage._

_Par Anita et Amélie Storlep (et Kiki qui s'est imissé pour le jeu de mot avec bandage)_

**Décret 3 du 42ème jour de la Zone,**

_Anita Storlep et Sam Temple sont obligés à partir de ce jour de ne s'embrasser qu'en dehors des horaires suivantes: de 8h à 12h et de 14h à 20h. Et ceci en dehors de la vue des enfants de moins de 10ans et en dehors des réunions._

_Par Amélie Storlep et Astrid Ellison (et Cléa qui s'est imissé pour le "enfant de moinsde 10ans")_

**Décret 4 du 42ème jour de la Zone,**

_A partir de ce jour, La narratrice sera augmenter de 20% sur son salaire mensuel._

_Par Folité is Ma 'tite clé._

**Décret 5 du 42ème jour de la Zone,**

_Ce décret affirme que le décret 4 est totalement annulé._

_La prod. _

Merde... Je suis chopée...

* * *

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus! Allez, review! Non parce que là je suis totalement démoralisée quoi! Un review... C'est la dèche!**

**Review... PLEASE!**

**Folité O.o**

**PS: rien que pour vous ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (z'avez vu ça!)**

**PS du PS: Je fais genre on me lit ça me rassure moi-même.**


	10. Je ne t'aime pas

**Cho la compagnie!**

**Me revoilà pour un neuvième chapitre!**

**Bon okey... Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux... Mais je me suis dis que ça devenait trop joyeux justement, alors on va bien briser leurs coeurs et leurs pourrires la vie. Juste pour les faire devenir mature. Juste pour voir... Sadique? Moi? Pas du tout!**

**On s'voit en bas!**

**BANZAI!**

**Moi. Folité O.o**

* * *

Non, je ne t'aime pas...

_"-L'droit d'pleurer? (cléa)_

_-Non. Où tu auras un procès. (astrid)_

_-QUOI?! (Anita)_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Astrid? (amélie)_

_-j'viens vous emmerder..."_

* * *

**Tout appartient à Mickael Grant sauf [...] et le Trio**

* * *

Comme à chaque fois, je me fais encore piquer ma place, car un de ses abrutits au secréteriat à décider qu'un des persos devaient "s'exprimer". Dit surtout que ça vient du service budgétaire et qu'ils veulent baisser mon salaire déjà misérable! Je vais porter plainte!

Enfin bref, passons-outre mesure, je vous laisse à l'histoire. Bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est encore elle! Ils aiment bien l'emmerder!

_"C'est au garçon de faire le premier pas"_

_Peut-être..._

_"C'est la vie Cléa."_

_T'as gueule voix intérieur. Je te dis que je vais lui demander._

_"T'es nulle..."_

_Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime._

_Je soupirais. Heureusement que la plage était mon lieu, mon terrain, ma ville. Ma loi... Enfin non, pas ma loi. Puisque même ici j'arrive à récolter des procès. Je commence à bien connaitre les juges. Dommage qu'Anita m'interdise de faire de la contrefaçon, je pourrais arnaquer les juges._

_Enfin bref, la plage, c'était mon territoire. Très peu (aucune en fait) de personne n'y habiter. Il y avait juste ma grande cabane. Ma maison. Et une vingtaine de barre, un toboggan, des jeux, les toilettes et quelques autres bâtiments ludiques._

_C'était mon monde quoi! J'avais même réussis à faire des vagues à certains moments de la journée. Si c'est pas la classe ça..._

_Je m'étais habituer à marché pied nus un peu partout sauf dans la salle d'audience (comment je pouvais savoir que c'était interdit moi?!)._

_Il y avait un banc, lorsqu'on s'écartait un peu plus loin sur la côte. A une vingtaine de mètre de ma cabane. C'était notre banc. Personne n'y allait jamais, puisque c'était loin de tout. Oui, ma cabane est à deux cents mètres des habitations et autres._

_Il y était. J'observais ses cheveux volés au rythme du vent. Je l'aimais. Un peu... _

_Je m'approchais par derrière et lui cachais les yeux._

_"-Devine c'est qui? Sussurai-je."_

_"Très français tous ça..."_

_Oh la ferme toi!_

_"-Mon ex? Ria-t-il._

_-Mm... Non. Et elle ne compte pas l'être un jour._

_-Ma mère alors?_

_-T'as une mère toi?_

_-Ouais... La Sainte Mère..._

_-T'es con!_

_-Je sais..."_

_Il me fit pivoter et m'embrassa. Je le laissais faire._

_"-Pete... Fis-je en m'assayant sur mes genoux _(**ndla: Pour mon estomac-sur-patte-favoris cette phrase)**_._

_-Oui gamine?"_

_Les couples amoureux normaux, se donnaient des surnoms affectueux, gentils, amoureux quoi! Mais qui a dit que nous étions normaux?_

_Je rougis et me mis à balbutier._

_"-Et bien... Dans trois jours... Y a le karaoké et... Enfin je pensais que... Et bien qu'on pourrait..._

_-Y aller ensemble?_

_-Oui..."_

_Il me décala et se leva. Bras croisés, face à la mer. Je baissais le regard, honte à moi. On ne baisse pas le regard, c'est montrer ta faiblesse._

_"-Pete..? Murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix._

_-Non Cléa. Non."_

_Je baissais le visage, livide. Je sentis les larmes monter._

_"-Pourquoi Pete? Pourquoi?_

_-Cléa... Déjà, je ne peux pas y aller!"_

_La colère prit place. Je me levais._

_"-Tu pourrais changer ton apparence! Criai-je au bord de l'hystérie._

_-Non. Fit-il d'une voix calme._

_-Mais... Pourquoi?!_

_-Non Cléa, non._

_-Tu ne m'aimes pas?"_

_Il y eut un silence. Je déglutis difficilement. _

_"-J'ai raison n'est-ce pas?_

_-..."_

_Une larme pointa le bout de son nez._

_"-Répond! Ordonnai-je._

_-Non, je ne t'aime pas..."_

_Ce fut comme un coup de marteau. Ding dong ding dong! Mon cerveau était sonné, je sentis le sol se dérobé sous mes pieds. _

_"-Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu? Pourquoi... Pourquoi Pete? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça?_

_-Je ne t'aime pas Cléa. Tu n'es qu'un jouet, une partie de mon plan."_

_Je perdis le contrôle._

_"-JE NE SUIS PAS UN JOUET! Tu m'as violé Pete! Tu m'as violé!_

_-Faux! Tu étais consentante!_

_-Et alors?_

_-C'est différent!_

_-Mais..._

_-Mais quoi?_

_-Je suis enceinte. De toi Pete, de toi!"_

_Je ne voulais pas lui apprendre comme cela. Je ne voulais pas._

_"-Quoi?!_

_-Regarde-moi Pete!"_

_Il ne se retourna pas._

_"-Tu es... _

_-Oui Pete. Tu vas être Papa._

_-Impossible._

_-Tant pis pour toi._

_-..._

_-De toute façon tu ne le mérites pas. Va te faire voir pourriture!"_

_Je partis, en sanglot. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Ne pas montrer ma faiblesse à l'ennemi. Un jouet, je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui._

_Mais peut-être, peut-être que j'aurais dû me retourner en fin de compte. Pour voir... Le voir..._

_Pourriture de l'extrême! _

_Mon coeur était brisé. J'étais perdue. Depuis trop longtemps._

***cléanitamélie***

Anita soupira de bien être. Elle aimait son travail... Ses petits articles faisaient sensations aurpès des lecteurs qui n'aimaient pas lire! Elle était riche... Le rêve... Actuellement, elle était au bord de sa piscine. Entrain de réfléchir au sujet de son prochain article.

"-Hey! Atina!"

Ce surnom, elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais ne le détestait pas non plus, pourtant, tout le monde s'était mise à la nommer comme cela. Même Sam...

"-Sam... Salua-t-elle."

Il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda. Mais Atina... Heu... Anita, prit un air terrifié et se recula.

"-Bah! T'es trempé Sam! S'exclama -t-elle en tentant de s'essuyer."

Le-dit trempé éclata de rire.

"-Je reviens du cours de surf Atina voyons! Ria-t-il."

Anita maugréa.

Non. Sam ne prenait pas de cours de surf, il faisait des cours de surf. Ce-qui en soit, n'était pas une grand réussite. En fait il passait son temps soit à surfer, soit à "farnienter" soit à hurler sur les pauvres élèves (qui avaient la formelle obligation d'assister à tous les cours...) mais qui donnait cours? Bah... Kiki voyons!

"-De toute façon toi aussi tu vas bientôt être trempé! Cria Sam."

Tiens... En parlant du loup... Anita haussa un sourcil et le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'elle comprenne la phrase de Sam, fut le temps qu'il fallut à Kiki pour la pousser dans l'eau, dans la piscine pour ceux qui ne m'aurait pas suivis.

"-Et tu sais aussi, que tous les dimanche, je reviens avec Quin."

Pff... Kiki c'est mieux. Vais faire passer un décret moi!

Nul n'avait réellement retenu à quel jour avait débuté la Zone. Donc, on avait instauré un nouveau calendrier: aujourd'hui nous étions le Dimanche 5 Tripoumas. Tripoumes était un mot inventé, en réalité, c'était le troisième mois de Glopland. Les mois étaient composés de 20jours, et c'était le cinquième du troisième mois. 45jours de la Zone, c'était ce qu'il y avait marqués sur les procès, les décrets et autre choses administratives.

Anita resta dans l'eau. Qu'elle était bonne... Toudoudou...

***cléanitamélie***

Oui, c'est malheureux. On pourrait croire que le Trio s'éloigné mais non... En fait, l'école était devenue le centre d'administration. Donc il n' avait plus que des bureaux (même La Salle à Cléa devenue La Salle A Procès, mais que Cléa occupe tout de même régulièrement). Anita avait sa maison dans Silalalala avec Sam, Amélie dans Glopinouchattacity pas loin du Zoo (pour ne pas dire, dedans!) et Cléa... Sa cabane quoi! Mais tous les jeudis, le Trio se réunissait pour une journée (devenue férié à la place du dimanche) de folie (c'est le cas de le dire).

Mais revenons à nos Glopinouchets.

Amélie sentit la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Enfin, sentit était un faible mot: "Souffrit, Hurla, Cria,..." c'était bien plus proche de la vérité. L'eau glacé pénétrait dans sa peau, dans ses muscles. La paralysait, l'empêchait de respirer, de réfléchir même.

Elle tourna la tête au prit d'un effort suprême, le panneau indiquait:

**_Madame (_**_oui nous vous rappellons qu'on peut à présent se marier dès l'âge de dix ans) **Monsieur et Mademoiselles,**_

_**Tempèrature de l'eau: **Ensolleillé_

**_Temps: _**_De 12h à 15h (cours de 13h30 à 15h sur la plage)_

**_Vague: _**_Toboggan (10h-18h), Jeux gonflables (10h - 12h ; 15h - 19h) Et Cerf-volants (11h - 13h)_

_**Ludiques: **23°C l'eau est agréable._

**_Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée_**

**_Cléa & co_**

On a pas idée de demander à Abert d'écrire les panneaux... Franchement...

Amélie fut stupéfaite. L'eau était à 23°C? Ah bah c'est bon alors... Amélie rentra, comme lorsqu'on rentre dans un bain, dans l'eau.

_'Peur des limaces et hallucinations corporelles...'_

_Oh la ferme toi! _Pensa Amélie

_'Ah oui, et schizophrènie.'_

_C'est bien à toi de ma dire ça._

Tous ça pour voir qui déjà? Ah oui... SON GLOPINOUCHET D'AMOOOOOUUUURRRR!

Sauf que... Il n'était pas venu. Et le jour d'avant, et celui d'encore avant. Et celui d'encore encore avant. Une semaine. Une semaine sans nouvelle. Une semaine sans personne. Une semaine d'horreur.

Amélie soupira.

"-Glop? Fit-elle. Glop?"

Elle continua de répéter le mot. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il était vingt heure. Heure où tout le monde était chez sois. Pas dans l'eau. Deux heure qu'elle patientait. Deux heures pour rien.

"-Glop?! Cria-t-elle."

Silence. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Amélie. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, soit Glop ne voulait plus d'elle (il avait été découvert que Glop était aussi intelligent qu'un umain) soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose, soit... Glop n'était plus.

Amélie secoua la tête. Nooonnn... Glop avait une glop-life, une glopa et... Heu... 789 petits Glop. Oui, oui. Je vous assure: 789 enfants, vous ne rêvez pas! Et non (je me suis renseigné) il n'a pas fait de don de sperme ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais sa glopa ponds des oeufs par centaine. Bon... Certes, "la pondaison" est un peu longue... C'est vrai que 100 oeufs à sortir un par un... ... ...

...

Ah! Vous avez trouvé le problème? Non, pas encore... Alors attendez, je vais vous aider:

Données: en sachant que la Glopa a fait 8 pondaisons.

Prorpriétés: si un animal est une glopa alors elle fait 100 oeufs par pendai... Heu... Pondaison.

Conclusion: 100x8= 800

...

Vous avez additionné deux plus deux? (non ce n'est pas ça le calcul) et vous avez trouvé la réponse? Bien! Alors comme peut-on faire 789 oeufs par pondaison de 100? Telle est la question...

La réponse vous voulez? Et bien c'est simple... 11 oeufs sont pas sortis de la Glopa... Donc en fait , elle est toujours en "pondaison" depuis 421... Non pas ans... Oui! Siècle!

...

Avouez! Vous m'avez cru hein?

Non, 11 oeufs ont été tués par les "Slurp" ennemis jurés (animal croisés entre un crocodile, un lapin et une banane) des Glop (mi-cracen, mi-chien et mi-pieuvre je vous rappelle).

Et comment je sais tous ça moi? Et bien... Secret professionnel.

Bon d'accord, mais rien parce que c'est vous alors... Approchez, approchez... Et bien... Je suis la narratrice! Donc, je sais tous!

Alors, heureux?

Enfin bref, je m'écarte un chouilla du sujet initial. Non?

Donc, je disais, Amélie sortit de l'eau. Et là, un se retrouva les quatres fers en l'air. Ah non! Attendez, elle a culbuté un type entre temps! Je me disais aussi... Enfin bref, et ce type se trouvait être...

Pari ouvert...

... ... ... ...

Pari fermé.

EDILIO! Bravo a MonsieurTrucmuch du 95 qui a trouvé la bonne réponse!

Enfin bref, Edilio se releva gêner. Amélie, rouge comme une pivoine -ou une tomate, ou même un poivron (rouge le poivron hein, pas vert ou jaune) c'est à voir- fit de même.

"-Heu... Désolée... Murmura Amélie.

-Non c'est moi... Je... Souffla Edilio."

Amélie eut un sourire.

"-Bon... Bah... Bonne journée... Fit Edilio.

-Ouais..."

Amélie eut une moue déçue au visage mais s'en alla.

"-Ah! Au fait! S'exclama Edilio."

Amélie fit volte-face.

"-Oui?"

Elle afficha son plus beau sourire made-in-Amélie. Soit un rictus un peu déformé mais remplis de bonnes intensions.

"-Je voulais savoir, pour le bal/karaoké..."

Amélie sourit encore plus. Enfin! Enfin on lui demandait! Enfin! Elle s'imaginait déjà, au bras de son chevalier servant (non franchement, ses parents n'auraient jamais dû lui faire voir les Bisounours) au clair de lune (ni Cendrillon) entrain de s'embrasser (ni La Belle et La Bete).

"-Cléa, elle est toujours libre pour le bal?"

Les espoirs d'Amélie se fracassèrent.

"-OUI! ELLE EST TOUJOURS LIBRE, MAIS ELLE N'IRA PAS AVEC TOI! CA JE TE LE PROMETS! Hurla-t-elle."

Et elle partit.

Amélie était folle de rage (ça, vous l'aurez compris) et avait le coeur brisés. Oui, elle aimait Sam. Mais elle avait concus un Plan machiavélique. Puisque Pete en se moment était un peu à la traine, fallait bien que quelqu'un foute le bazar! Et le coeur brisés d'Amélie était là... C'est que ça va bardé dans Glopland.

Enfin bref, Amélie avait décidé de rendre Sam jaloux! Et quoi de mieux que de sortir avec DES gars (à noter le "des") n'est-ce pas?

Sauf qu'il y a un 'hic!"... Aucun garçon de La Zone n'avait invité Amélie. Embêtant n'est-ce pas?

"-Amélie! S'écria une voix."

Celle-ci se retourna, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. C'était Kiki. A croire qu'il a laissé tomber Sam. Enfin bref, pas trop moche pas trop beau mais comme c'était le meilleur ami de Sam: c'était tout trouvé! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plutôt! Hein? Pourquoi?

"-Je me disais, puisque Sam refuse d'aller au bal avec Anita... Tu crois qu'elle voudra y aller avec moi? Questionna Quin surexcité et un grand sourire aux lèvres."

Sourire qu'Amélie s'empressa de lui faire ravaler.

"-NON! Cria-t-elle."

Et c'est ainsi que Kiki, se retrouva avec une belle marque rouge sur la joue. Amélie s'en alla, furieuse.

"-Bah quoi? Fit Kiki"

Ah mon cher, cher, cher Kiki, tu as encore tous à apprendre des filles.

***Cléanitamélie***

Cléa se précipita dans les champs. Cachés au milieu du blé, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela faisait une heure, deux heures ou même trois heures qu'elle était ainsi, les bras dans la tête... Heu... Non... La tête dans les bras, entrain de pleurer. Soudain, elle releva la tête, un sourire machiavélique collait au visage.

"-Tu vas souffrir Pete... Jura-t-elle."

Et elle se releva, toute trace de tristesse effacé. Son rire sardonique (c'est moi où je viens d'employer un mot avec plus de deux syllabes?) résonna au loin, en écho dans Glopland.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Glopland, je vous ai dis que La Zone était considérablement plus petite que la première? Qu'elle n'allait que du portail du pensionna Coates (donc: pas de Caine, ni de Diana ni de Drake) à la fin de la Zone "traditionnelle"? Non? Bon bah... Maintenant vous le savez...

Oh ma petite Cléa, mais que vas-tu faire? Ne sais-tu pas qu'un chagrin d'amour fait faire des bêtises? N'en fait pas trop tout de même, sois patiente... Il reviendra. Pete t'aime tu t'en souviens? Non... Ton coeur est déformé par le chagrin... Oh mon Dieu, ma petite Cléa... Sois patiente.. Ma petite Cléa... Ne fait pas de bêtise...

***Cléanitamélie***

Anita mit une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle sortit de la douche (trois fois par semaine obligatoire pour tous les habitants: Anita s'occupait de faire de l'eau chaude). Elle se fixa dans le miroir.

_Je suis géniale, belle et intelligente. The Super-Anita._

Trop occupé à se louanger, elle tatônna l'évier. Vêtements? Vêtements? Argh! Pas de vêtements!

"-SSSSAAAAAMMMM! Hurla Anita."

Celui-ci arriva en courant.

"-Oui Atina? Fit-il.

-Où sont mes vêtements?

-Dehors, entrain de sécher.

-Et les autres?

-Chez Amélie.

-Et les autres?

-Chez Cléa.

-Et les autres?

-Chez Kiki.

-Et les autres?

-Il n'y a pas d'autre!"

Anita faillit s'évanouir. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains, et sortit dehors, en serviette. Pourquoi avait-elle peur? Et bien...

"-ATINA! Cria une voix."

De ça.

"-Oui? Fit-elle en accélerant le pas.

-Tu veux aller au bal avec moi?"

Le problème d'Anita, c'est que les garçons la harcelait pour aller au bal avec elle. Si Cléa n'avait pas se problème, c'est tout simplement car les garçons n'osaient pas l'approcher.

"-Non.

-Atina! Tu veux aller au...

-Non.

-Atina tu veux...

-Non.

-Atina...

-Non.

-Ati...

-Non.

-A...

-Non.

-ANITA!"

Un truc bizarre là? Je suis d'accord... Y a un truc qui cloche avec le dernier cri... Déjà parce qu'il vient d'une fille... Et parce que c'est son VRAI prénom... Mm...

-NON C'EST NON ALORS TAILLEZ-VOUS DE LA BANDE DE TIMBRE DU BACOL!"

Glups!

"-Heu... Bocal!

-Anita?

-OUI?!

-C'est Cléa.

-Ah... Heu... Désolée...

-Pas grave. Je t'ammenais tes vêtements.

-Ah heu... Merci..."

Ou Cléa et l'art de mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

"-Cléa! Atina!

-Quoi? Fit Anita.

-Mlgr? Fit Cléa."

C'était Amélie. Elle voulait juste, leurs dires qu'elles avaient reçus des demandes.

**Suite des circonstances:**

**Jour 43 (ou 44 je ne sais plus)**

**1ère plainte**

_La narratrice aura à ce jour deux narrations omniscientes (gniark gniark)_

Par la pdg (et Cléa qui s'est incrusté pour le "gniak gniark")

**2ème plainte**

_Amélie a l'interdiction de frappé les gens (sauf si autorisation express d'Anita)_

Par Astrid (et Anita qui s'ets incrusté pour le "sauf si autorisation express d'Anita")

**3ème plainte**

_Cléa a interdiction d'aller dans les champs_

Par Astrid juste pour "emmerder Cléa qui n'a eu aucune plainte (inadmissible) aujourd'hui"

* * *

**Avouez? Vous vouuullleeezzz la suite! A tout pris! Et du coup, vous allez laisser un review!**

**Folité.**


	11. Foutus hormones et histoire de bouffe

**Saluté la compagnie!**

**Ok, je n'ai quasiment aucun review (sauf ma Liwily) enfin, bref. **

**Pour ceux qui penserait que mon histoire part en vrille: c'est simplement car j'écris sans penser à la suite... C'est tout!**

**Ce chapitre est sans doute un peu gore... Ou pas...**

**Bon je vous laisse, on s'voit à la fin!**

**enjoy!**

**Folité O.o**

* * *

X. Foutu hormones et histoires de bouffe

_"-Mlgr... (Cléa)_

_-PATATA! (Anita)_

_-Je ne suis pas une banane!_

* * *

_La vie n'est qu'une panoplie d'humeur..._

Les flammes chaudes dévalèrent les murs. La fumée était intense. Les flammes s'élevaient hautes dans le ciel étoilés (enfin presque étoilé). Une jeune fille courut. Elle tenait dans sa main, un livre et son autre main était prise par celle d'un garçon. Ils couraient. Ils couraient pour échapper. Echapper à quoi? Au désastre. Les flammes semblaient foncer sur eux à une vitesse hallucinante.

Devant eux, deux silhouettes se détachaient. Eux aussi couraient. Eux aussi échapper. Pourquoi? Pour pouvoir vivre tout simplement.

Derrière eux, deux autres ombres tombaient. L'une d'elle essayait en vain d'éteindre l'incendie. Derrière elle, l'autre la tiré. En criant des hurlements déchirants.

Qu'ils se dépêchent bon sang, qu'ils se depêchent. Les flammes semblaient converger vers eux. Semblaient vouloir les tuer. Les flamme riaient de leurs peurs. Les flammes dansaient autour de leurs proies. Trop tard... Ils étaient piégés.

Attendez deux secondes! Pourquoi ils courent? Pourquoi y a un incendie? Pour-quoi?

Bon, on va revenir une semaines en avant, à deux jours du bal.

***cléanitamélie***

_Je soupirai. Mon pied froid frôla la pierre chaude... Heu... Mon pied chaud frôla la pierre froide, oui, c'est mieux. Je rentrais dans la bibliothèque. Cette-dernière n'était jamais très occupé. Construite il y a peu par Cléa, elle contenait tous les ouvrages de Glopland (ainsi que ceux créés par le Trio). _

_Elle était petite en largeur et en longueur mais était haute de quatre mètres. Elle contenait des étagères aussi haute. Je me rendis entre deux étagères. Je vis Cléa. Elle était assis sur sa chaise, des ouvrages s'éparpillaient partout autour d'elle. La jeune fille avait pris possession des lieux, un matelat était posé à quelques mètres. Cléa était plongé dans sa lecture. Je la vis prendre un livre et le reposait sur une pile. Elle en reprit un autre. Je pris un livre au sol: "Dictionaire Latin/Français". Les livres qui s'éparpillaient autour de moi, étaient tous aussi différents les uns que les autres._

_"-Hey petite! M'exclamai-je._

_-J'suis pas petite Kiki-heu... Grogna-t-elle toujours plonger dans son bouquin."_

_Je soupirais. D'où leurs étaient venus se surnom stupide? Hein de où? En tout cas, beaucoup semblait l'avoir adopté._

_"-Je sais Clé'... Juste un peu. Souriai-je."_

_J'évitai la main de mon amie (toujours la tête dans le livre)._

_"-T'es con... Fit-elle._

_-Je sais..._

_-Bon avant que tu commences à venir m'embêter, tu venais faire quoi?_

_-Te parler._

_-Mais encore?_

_-Tu lis quoi?"_

_Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard noisette me fixa. Elle soupira et ferma son livre._

_"-Des légendes. Soupira-t-elle._

_-Des légendes?_

_-Une en particulier. Celle de Perdido Beach._

_-Celle du fleuve de je-ne-sais-quoi?_

_-Oui._

_-Personne ne l'a jamais comprise._

_-Je sais._

_-Mais alors... Pourquoi?_

_-J'ai beau ne pas la comprendre, je sens que c'est elle. C'est ce qui va me permettre de dénicher la foutue traduction de cette phrase!_

_-Quelle phrase?_

_-Celle-ci"_

_Elle me tendit un papier et replongea dans son livre. _

___"במרכז של הבעיה מחפשת את עצמכם עצמך. במרכז של האזור, מחפש את הפנים."_

_"-Ca se prononce comment? Me moquai-je._

_-Aucune idée. Anita dit que c'est de l'hébreux."_

_Il y eut un moment de silence dans lequel je la regardais tourner une dizaine de page._

_-Tu veux que je t'aide? Demandai-je."_

_Elle releva la tête les yeux écarquillés. Elle me fixa les sourcils fronçé._

_"-Me... M'aider? S'étonna-t-elle._

_-Aider, verbe pronominal synonyme de secourir. Me moquai-je."_

_Elle me tira la langue._

_"-M'aider? Répéta-t-elle plus surement cette fois. Mais en quoi?_

_-A chercher._

_-Vrai... Vraiment?_

_-Bien sûr."_

_J'eus un sourire_

_"-Heu... Oui je veux bien mais tu vas t'ennuyer... _

_-Oh... Tu sais, j'adore lire!_

_-Et bien alors cherche. Sourit-elle."_

_Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et prit le livre qu'elle me tendait._

***Cléanitamélie***

"-Mais je te jure que si! S'écria Amélie.

-Et moi je te jure que non! S'exclama Anita."

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elles se disputaient depuis un eternité... Cinq bonnes minutes voyez-vous. Et cela relève de l'extrême exploit et maitrise de soit puisque se disputer avec Anita relever du miracle. Encore les disputes Amélie/Cléa était fréquente. Une dispute avec Anita était si rare qu'elle méritait de faire la une du journal... Tient, d'ailleurs j'aperçois un journaliste pas loin.

Oui, moi-même j'en suis desespérée. Un journal de potin à vu le jour. Résultat? Le Trio est traqué comme une bête sur sa proie. Avouez que je m'améliore en comparaison?

"-Mais Anita!

-Non Amélie, non c'est NON!"

Avouez que la description de la petite du mot non, vaux celle du dictionnaire ("_Mot qui sert à exprimer la négation_" franchement, si on cherche le mot "non" dans le dico', c'est pas pour tomber sur le mot négation qui a pour définition: "_mot qui sert à nier_" et qu'à pour définition "nier": "_nier quelque chose c'est dire que cette chose n'est pas vrai_" résultat? Si on cherche le mot "non" dans le dico et bien c'est: "c'est dire que cette chose n'est pas vrai" avouez qu'Anita a fait une bonne définition?) elle devrait faire un Labrune celle-là!

Au fait, vous saviez que "non" c'était un adverbe? Oui... Moi aussi ça m'a choqué! Mon presque premier mot, un adverbe quoi! Nan mais j'hallucine là!

"-Mais c'est sans doute ta dernière chance de tester l'amour que te porte Sam!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je sais qu'il m'aime banane!

-Mais tu pourrais le tester en le rendant jaloux, en alant au bal avec Edilio et puis sinon tu n'iras pas! Et je ne suis pas une banane!

-Tu es tordue ma chère! C'est tordue comme plan et toi tu es vicieuse! et si, tu es une banane poilue et vicieuse!"

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Oh... Pas d'assiette de casser, pas de Gloplandien en émois,... Oh. Je préfère vraiment les disputes avec Pete. C'est plus drôle.

"-Mais promets-moi que tu iras avec Edilio! S'exclama Amélie.

-Amel'... Tu me desespères! S'exclama Anita en passant à un angle de la bibliothèque.

-Oui moi aussi! Fit une voix familière près d'eux."

C'était Cléa, assise sur son coussin, appuyai contre une étagère vide, un livre ouvert dans chaque main et un "bout" de tablette de chocolat dans la bouche, dépassant alégrement. A ses côtés il y avait Kiki (amen celui qui a retrouvé se surnom dans Glopland! J'avais laissé tellement d'indice aussi!) qui fixait le dictionnaire que Cléa tenait dans sa main droite, le doigt pointé sur une définition. Il chuchota quelque chose à Cléa qui eut un sourire.

"-Kiki, Cléa. S'exclama Anita.

-Anita et la banane vicieuse. Renchérit Cléa toujours en lisant son livre (dans la main gauche) et en regardant les définitions de Kiki (dans la main droite).

-Je suis pas une banane! Se scandalisa Amélie. Salut Quinn."

Quin eut un sourire, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaissait son prénom. Mais il savait qu'Amélie aimait Sam (à vrai dire c'était gros comme le nez d'Albert au milieu de la figure d'Astrid, c'était pour dire) et qu'elle essayait de le rendre jaloux. Ainsi donc, il ne se laissa pas draguer.

"-D'ailleurs Kiki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna Anita.

-J'aide Cléa."

Ih! Mauvaise réponse, mauvaise réponse!

"-Lui il a le droit de t'aider? S'exclama Amélie.

-Lui il ne me parle pas ou ne m'embête pas à tous bout de champ! Soupira Cléa.

-Alors on peut vous aider?! Sourit Amélie."

Anita s'assis sur une table (qu'elle venait de faire apparaitre: sort informulé ça vous parle? Et bien le Trio c'était découvert des pouvoirs dépassants l'entendement).

"-Moi perso', j'en ai pas trop, trop envie vois-tu. Soupira Anita.

-En fait moi non plus, mais j'aime bien l'embêter. Ria Amélie.

-La ferme la banane! S'irrita Cléa.

-Ta gueule la crevette!"

Et les jeunes filles ainsi que Kiki éclatèrent de rires.

Amélie et Anita finirent par partir. Mais avant, Amélie voulait parler à Cléa...En "privé"

Glop n'ayant toujours pas réapparut à la surface de Glopland (oui parce que on ne dit plus la Terre en raison du fait qu'Amélie est décidé d'être le Monde et que du coup, La Terre est une partie du monde contrairement à Glopland qui est la cause du Monde... Là je vous ai perdu hein? Bon, je vais pas vous raconter tous les Délires d'Amélie... Hein?) Amélie passait le plus clair de son temps à... Heu... A embêter Cléa, à parler avec Anita et l'essentiel, à faire son plan!

"-Cléa, souffla Amélie. Tu sais très bien que j'aime Sam."

Cléa eut un sourire narquois.

"-Tout Glopland le sait! Ricana cette-dernière."

Amélie lui tira la langue.

"-Oui, enfin bref. Et je veux le rendre jaloux...

-Même s'il aime Anita, donc pourquoi serait-il jaloux d'une fille qu'il n'aime pas. Soupira Cléa.

-Et pour cela, je dois sortir avec son meilleur ami. Kiki.

-Le rapport avec moi?

-Et bien il passe le plus clair de son temp avec toi à la bibliothèque, donc...

-Je dois le faire sortir?

-Non. Tu ne dois pas sortir avec lui."

Cléa faillit dire que de toute façon elle sortait avec Pete. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet pour lui. Un jouet et puis c'est tout.

"-Pourquoi sortirais-je avec lui?

-Parce qu'il a demandé à aller au bal avec toi pardis!

-Mais je n'ai reçu aucune demande banane!

-Si, pas directement mais si! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les bananes aujourd'hui!

-En manque de banane! Et je n'accepterais qu'une demande directe. Et puis, c'est peu probable que j'y aille."

Amélie fit la bise à Cléa et s'en alla, le coeur léger.

"-Mais Amel'!

-Quoi?!

-Tu fais des bêtises. Tu vas faire des bêtises. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner et ne pas profiter de Quinn. C'est un gentil garçon et...

-Cléa. Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres.

-C'était juste des conseils Amélie.

-Tu es mal placé pour m'en faire, tu es enceinte je te rappelle."

Cléa ravala ses larmes et soutint le regard d'Amélie. Foutu hormones.

"-Tu es très mal placé. Renchérit Amélie. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait."

Cléa faillit dire que si, mais se mordit la langue. Elle haussa les épaules.

"-C'était juste un conseil..."

Sa voix se brisa à la fin. Amélie fit volte-face et s'en alla. La main d'Anita se posa sur les épaules de Cléa.

"-J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre aussi. Mais rien à faire.

-Tu n'es pas jalouse?

-Un peu si. Mais Amélie restera ma meilleure amie malgré tout. Et je n'aime pas la voir comme ça."

Cléa éclata de rire.

"-Clé, prends soin de Kiki. Il va souffrir pauvre gars.

-Faudrait déjà qu'il soit amoureux d'Amélie..."

Anita tapota le dos de la tête de Cléa.

"-Méchante!

-Mais je l'aime ma banane! T'inquiètes pas!"

Cette fois ce fut Anita qui ria. Puis elle partit. Cherchant son amie du regard.

Cléa eut un soupir, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Sa main se porte instinctivement à son ventre. Oui, foutue hormone.

***Cléanitamélie***

**J-1 karaoké/bal ou je ne sais trop quoi**

Amélie était allongé sur le sable. Il était 10h du matin. Trempée, elle réfléchisait. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait été mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était trop fort. Soudain elle sentit une douleur sur son épaule. Puis une autre à la cuisse. Puis encore une autre, et encore. Et encore une. Amélie se releva. Elle voyait des... Heu des trucs, tombaient partout autour d'elle. Et sur elle aussi. Elle entendit des cris. Elle vit des gens courir partout. Elle se releva. Elle prit sa serviette, mit ses bras par dessus sa tête comme pour se protéger. Et fit comme tout le monde, elle courut.

***Cléanitamélie***

Anita soupira. Elle bailla et se retourna dans son lit. Puis en grognant elle finit par se lever. Elle alla dehors. Elle embrassa Sam, tapota l'épaule de Kiki et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Cléa. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise. Puis mal réveiller oblige, elle fixa Cléa avec incrédulité.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Ma maison est à l'autre bout de la biblio' alors j'ai dormis sur la canapé. Je te signale qu'on est chez Kiki là."

Cléa bailla. Kiki se servit une tasse de lait et Sam eut le temps d'aller chercher une boite de gâteau avant qu'Anita ne comprenne. Mal réveiller oblige.

"-Ah..."

Cléa eut un sourire. Puis elle se leva.

"-Réveille-toi bien Anita.

-Tu vas où?

-Là où je vais tous les jours.

-Ah...

-Reveille-toi Anita. Fit Kiki.

-Et toi tu vas où?"

Cléa éclata de rire.

"-Anita et ses réveils alors... Soupira Sam.

-Avec Cléa Atina! Ria Quinn.

-Ah...

-Oulala! Vas te recoucher toi alors! Souffla Cléa.

-Il est quel heure?

-10h.

-Ah... Mais c'est tôt pour se lever ça Clé. Toi qui te lèves tard. S'étonna Anita.

-Cauchemars oblige. Soupira Cléa.

-Cauchemars... Quand tu nous tiens... S'exclama Kiki. Bon allez on y va."

Et il entraina Cléa qui riait aux éclats dehors. Enfin, dans la maison puis ensuite dehors. Mais on va pas jouer avec les détails.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anita sentit quelque chose sur sa tête. Puis autre chose. Puis encore. Elle vit ces même choses tombés sur la table. Elle entendit des cris. Elle se leva et courut se réfugier. De la pluie?

***cléanitamélie***

Soudain, un truc gluant s'enroula autour de la taille d'Amélie. Elle se retourna.

"-GLOPINOUCHET D'AMOUR! Hurla-t-elle folle de joie."

Elle sauta dans les tentacules (bah oui, j'allais pas dire bras quoi) de Glop.

"-Allez... Raconte moi tout!

-**Glop!**

-Bon ok, on va dans le hangar parce que les radis c'est bien... Dans mon estomac pas quand ça remplace la pluie!"

Et elle s'envola grâce à Super-Glop (bah j'allai pas dire super Man quoi).

***Cléanitamélie***

Lorsque Kiki et Cléa furent arriver devant la bibliothèque, Kiki la stoppa.

"-Dit, Cléa. Estcequetuvoudraisalleraubalavecmoi? Questionna Quinn."

Cléa fronça les sourcils.

"-J'ai le droit d'avoir arrêter de comprendre à partir de mon prénom? Fit-elle.

-Est-ce que (grand inspiration) tu voudrais (expiration) alleraubalavecmoi?

-Heu... Joker?

-Au bal, avec moi tu voudrais?"

Le visage de Cléa s'enflamma instantanément. Des cris rententièrent. Des choses tombaient autour d'eux mais ni Cléa ni Kiki ne semblait s'en rendre comptent.

"-Désolée... Je... Non. Balbutia Cléa."

Le regard de Quin se glaça. Il se retourna et s'en alla. Cléa leva la main.

"-Quinn! Cria-t-elle."

Elle le rattrapa et s'aggripa à son T-shirt. Tandis que les choses (de la pluie?) tombaient autour d'eux.

"-Quinn, se n'est pas contre toi! S'exclama -t-elle."

Il fit volte-face. Devant sa fureur visible, Cléa se ratatina de honte.

"-Et c'est contre qui alors?! Hein?! Cria-t-il.

-Amélie... Elle... Balbutia-t-elle

-Oh non! Ne me dis pas qu'elle m'aime c'est entièrement faux!"

Cléa rougit encore plus.

"-Non mais...

-Je sais ce qu'elle essaie de faire, rendre jaloux Sam du bus! J'en ai marre des fois! Sam, Sam et encore Sam! Et Quinn là-dedans? Oh et bien c'est rien! Je ne suis pas idiot Cléa! Pas encore!

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça! S'exclama Cléa en relevant la tête."

Ah... Enfin, on retrouve notre Cléa. Non parce que s'elle qu'on avait dégoulinante de guimauve. Merci au revoir.

"-Je ne peux pas faire ça! Comprend moi! Je ne peux pas Quinn! Et puis je n'aime pas les karoké! Vas-y avec Amélie, en ami!

-Mais c'est le karaoké des amoureux!

-Et alors?! Techniquement, oui. Mais en pratique, crois-tu que seulement les amoureux vont y aller?!

-Oui.

-Bon, Quinn. Je suis désolée vraiment.

-J'ai jusqu'à demain pour te convaincre.

-Quinn... S'il te plaits...

-Désolé, je ne viendrais sans doute pas tout de suite à la bibliothèque."

Une rafale de vent fit tomber Cléa. Kiki la rattrapa.

"-Ceci n'est pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Marmonna-t-il."

Les deux jeunes gens observèrent autour d'eux. La grande place qui accueillait quelques boutiques et la bibliothèque était vide. Les enfants les regardaient à travers les vitres. Cléa tendit la main. Une des chose lui tomba dedans. Non, ce n'était pas de la pluie...

"-Des radis? S'étonna Quinn."

Cléa éclata de rire. Il pleuvait des radis. Des radis quoi! C'est à mourir de rire! Puis elle regarda le radis d'un peu plus près.

Sur le radis, en lettre gravé d'or. Il y avait noté:

_"P"_

Cléa leva les yeux au ciel. Juste à temps pour voir un radis lui foncer dessus. Elle l'attrapa et le regarda. Un papier y était accroché.

Elle le déroula.

"_Demain, minuit au banc._

_Histoire de garde._

_Et prend soin de toi. _

_Au fait, bon appétit._

_Je sais que tu aimes les radis."_

"-Désolé Quinn, j'ai rendez-vous demain."

Elle froissa le papier.

Non franchement. _Histoire de bouffe_ et...

**Foutu hormones.**

* * *

**Avouez? Ma fin de chapitre est géniale!**

**Oui, je suis fière de moi xD**

**Vantardisite aigüe le docteur n'a pas trouvé de remède.**

**ET VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE!**

**Reviews please!**

**Banzai!**

**Folité.**


End file.
